


The Infant Inconvenience

by RosieRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, a little angsty, past Levi/Farlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRaven/pseuds/RosieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the death of his mate, Jean begins to experience some troubling symptoms.</p><p>ABO dynamics and M!Preg, so if that's not your cup of tea than don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**June 850 - Trost**

Jean made his way through the streets of Trost in the early morning light. Even though it was June, he kept the hood of his cloak up as he walked through the familiar pathways of his hometown. He pulled the dark brown fabric close around his body and stepped around a pile of rubble.

The city was still a mess from the Titan attack the previous month. So much had happened since then; joining the Survey Corp, his first expedition into titan controlled territory, the battle of Stohess and the capture of Annie Leonhardt. It felt much longer than the six weeks that had actually passed since the colossal titan re-appeared and kicked in the gate.

Jean finally found the place he was looking for, a small building, close to the city walls. Even though the street was empty, he glanced around suspiciously before going in. As he opened the front door of the office a small bell rang. The front door led to a small parlor lined with plain wooden chairs. A small empty desk stood in one corner. A tall woman came into the room. Her clothing was spotless and her gray hair was wound into a tidy knot behind her head.

She raised her eyebrows, "Good morning young man, do you have an appointment?"

"Eh, no," he muttered.

She pulled out a small book on the desk and glanced through it before looking at the clock on the mantlepiece. "Well, I have some time before first appointment of the day, come in and have a seat Mister...?"

"Bodt," Jean lied quickly. He could probably have given his real name, but he didn't want to take any chances. He moved through the door she held open to a small but clean examination room. He removed his cloak and held it folded in his lap as he sat on the padded table. He had worn his civilian clothes, no need to raise questions as to why a soldier was leaving headquarters to go see a civilian doctor.

"So," The doctor said, sitting on a high stool beside the table, "What can I do for you young man."

Jean swallowed nervously, fingers twisted in his lap, "I think... I think I might be pregnant."

"Ah," the doctor said. She pulled out a notebook and began writing. "Are you an Omega or a Beta?"

"Omega."

"When was your last heat?"

Jean wrinkled his forehead, thinking. He was terrible at keeping track of this kind of thing. "It was in January so... about five months ago."

She glanced at his flat belly, "Well you're certainly not _that_ far along. "

"I was supposed to have one at the end of April but, I was going through a lot of stress at the time and I think I skipped it... well I _thought_ I skipped it." As far as Jean knew it wasn't uncommon to skip a heat due to stress. "My... well we thought that since I wasn't in heat that we were okay to... you know."

"And your partner's class?"

"Alpha male."

"Does he knot you during intercourse?"

"Sometimes," Jean answered, cheeks turning red at the personal question.

"And are you bonded?"

Jean felt his throat tighten up, but he nodded in response.

The doctor looked up from her notes and frowned at him, "You do know that you can become pregnant outside of your heats," she admonished, "It's rare but it does happen, especially if you're part of a bonded pair. You generation just doesn't pay attention."

She went back to her notes, "How old are you?"

"I turned fifteen in April." The doctor made no remarks. It was strange to think that some people his age were at a point in their lives where they would already be starting a family.

"So, what leads you to believe you're expecting? What symptoms are you experiencing?"

"I've been getting sick in the mornings for almost a week now," he said "But the nausea lasts all day. At first I thought maybe I was just sick, but it's not going away and... Since it's technically possible... I don't know."

The doctor asked him a few other questions about his general health before she set her notebook down and stood. "I'm going to touch your neck," she warned. Jean closed his eyes and frowned as she gently prodded the scent glands at the base of the sides of his neck. It was unsettling, allowing a stranger to touch his neck like that.

"They are a little swollen," she mused. "Have you noticed yourself going to bed earlier or sleeping in later than usual? Or do you find that you're unreasonably tired based on your activity level?"

Jean shrugged, "I've been tired but, I've also been busy."

"If you are expecting," the doctor continued, "Than your scent will start to change. Usually the people closest to you pick up on it first. That's usually the strongest indicator of pregnancy. Has your partner or a family member noticed a change in your scent?"

Jean shook his head, "I don't live with my family anymore, and my -" His eyes started to burn and he could feel himself choking up again. _Shit not now. I thought I was doing better today._ Sometimes the crying spells seemed to just come out of nowhere. Even though they hadn't been bonded long his emotions had been off kilter since-

"My mate, he's -"Jean groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Shit," he whimpered. He was usually able to keep it together in public. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything further for the doctor to understand, she put it together on her own. She handed him a handkerchief.

"You're widowed?" she asked delicately... well as delicately as you could ask a horrible question like that.

Jean nodded, the tears flowing freely now. Well at least here in the doctors office it didn't matter. Back at the barracks he had to be more careful. He didn't want anyone there to know. He and Marco hadn’t exactly _meant_ to form a bond, and it was against the rules for trainees, so they had kept it a secret. Now he supposed it didn't matter but, he hadn't felt comfortable sharing his grief with anyone else.

The doctor politely waited for him to regain control of himself. "Sorry," he sighed.

"Don't apologize," she said, "It's not something you can help." She set her notebook aside.

"Well, at this point it's too early to say for sure either way," she said, "the best thing to do now would be to wait until you would be due for your next heat, which would be..." she glanced over her notes, "The end of July. If you do go into heat than that means this is all a false alarm."

"On the other hand, if you are pregnant, by that time your pheromones will start to change and your condition will be much more obvious. If you'd like I can set up another appointment to see you in a month or so? Then I'll be able to do a full exam and you can decide what you'd like to do from there."

***  
After paying the doctor, Jean bundled himself in his cloak and made his way back to the building Commander Erwin had taken over as a temporary headquarters. The walk gave him some time to reflect. _What would Marco think?_

Jean snorted, that was a stupid question, Marco would be thrilled at the news of a baby. That had been their plan; join the Military Police and raise their children in safety and comfort behind wall Sina. Though they hadn't planned on starting a family until they could afford to move out of the barracks.

But what kind of life could he give a child now? What if something happened to him? The thought of bringing a child into the world only to leave them an orphan made him feel despondent. He started to think maybe he should just end the pregnancy. This early it would be easy to do. He'd just have to find a herbalist, drink a nasty little concoction, get on with his life.

Even though the sun was now fully up and it was a warm day, Jean pulled his cloak closer around his body. He shuddered, there was something unbearable about the thought of ridding himself of the last bit of his mate that he had. Even though it might be for the better, he didn't think he'd be able to do it.

There were times where he still couldn't believe Marco was gone. In all the stories he'd grown up reading, when half of a pair bond died, their mate always knew. It was like they had an extra sense where even if they were miles apart they'd feel like their heart was ripping in two.

When Marco died, Jean hadn't known shit. He had been mentally and physically exhausted, horrified by all the carnage around him. He hadn't been able to find Marco anywhere, and no one he asked had been able to tell him if they'd seen him. He had been worried, but he told himself that nothing truly bad could have happened because he would have felt it somehow; he would have _known_.

Even days later, when he found the body, it still hadn't seemed real. He waited, standing there for the emotional outburst that refused to come. He was supposed to start crying uncontrollably wasn't he? Try to harm himself or fly into a vengeful rage - but that hadn't happened. Just disbelief and numbness.

Some of his classmates would probably argue that he _had_ lost his mind. Why else would Jean Kirschstein, after years of talking about how he was going to join the Military Police, announce that he was going to instead join the Scouting Legion and then burst into hysterical tears. That night had been bad. After his announcement something cracked inside of him. Most of that night was a hazy, pain filled blur.

There was a reason trainees were forbidden from bonding. Accidents were commonplace, and the breaking of a pair bond caused severe repercussions, as Jean had discovered for himself over the past few weeks. Sometimes he was fine, well as fine as he could be, and then a stray thought about Marco would send him into an emotional tailspin.

If any of his superiors found out he was widowed they would force him to go on leave, which Jean wouldn't be able to bear. The Scouting Legion was all he had now, and some days it felt like it was the only thing keeping him from completely losing his sanity.

It was a constant struggle to stay in control of himself. It helped to stay busy. He worked as hard as he could; physical training, assisting the commander with paperwork, helping clean their headquarters to Captain Levi's exacting standards. That way, when night came he was too exhausted to dwell. He would collapse into sleep, and if luck was with him he wouldn't dream.

Jean absentmindedly ran a hand over his still flat belly. With the rigors of the expedition outside the walls, and then the battle inside the walls of Stohess, he was slightly surprised he hadn’t miscarried. Everyone always treated pregnant Omegas like they were made of glass.

"Well," he said wryly, "Either that isn't true, or we are especially tough, huh little guy," he whispered to himself.

He shook his head and groaned, _Shit, I'm already talking to it._

As headquarters came into view, Jean picked up his pace. Sneaking out had been easy, but it was later in the day now, and getting back in without being seen would be harder. He figured that if he got caught he could just lie about having snuck out to visit his family.

Jean debated whether or not to tell the Commander about his potential condition. Though if he admitted he was pregnant, there would no doubt be a barrage of follow up questions, including who the other parent was. _I should probably just wait until I know for sure and then go from there._

When he entered the stable yard it was like someone had stepped on an anthill. Jean looked around in confusion. Soldiers were rushing around and shouting. Horses were being saddled. He even saw some soldiers with the roses of the Stationary Guard and even more surprisingly some with the green unicorn of the Military Police. He spotted Captain Levi quickly. The short Alpha stood out in his civilian clothes among all the uniformed soldiers.

"Captain? What's going on?"

"Kirschstein," he snapped, "There you are." The Captain frowned at his clothes, "Get your gear on, we're moving out."

"What happened?"

"Erwin will fill you in, just get your shit together and get ready to go."

Jean hurried up to his quarters to get changed and hoped that, with all the chaos, Captain Levi would forget to ask him where he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished one multi chaptered fic and what do I do? Immediately start another one.
> 
> Though I've read a lot of ABO fics this is my first time writing that dynamic, so if anything is unclear or confusing let me know. Though there is M!preg I don't plan on writing a super graphic birth scene or talking much about how... it actually works because... *shrug*. Also I did pretty much steal this title from the Parasol Protectorate (which is a great series) because I suck at titles.
> 
> Also, there won't be any new romance or Jean moving on in this particular story. The way I imagine it here, losing a mate is pretty devastating and it takes quite a long time for someone who's been widowed to get over that. Longer than the year or so that this story will cover. Though there will be cuddling... and at least one sex flashback... and just lots of platonic cuddles in future chapters so yeah.
> 
> The way I have this story planned it will likely be around 5-6 chapters total.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand sex flashback go!

 

**May 850 - Trost**

  _It was the beginning of May, and t_ _he senior cadets had_ _finished their training. They had been relocated to_ _Trost, where the final testing and graduation ceremony would take place._

 _The top ten cadets had been announced earlier that night, and the lively sounds of the celebration feast drifted up from below. Jean had been enjoying himself, but_ _a_ _s usual, Eren just_ _hadn't been able_ _keep his mouth shut. He kept preaching about how they had a duty to use their skills to the betterment of mankind. The other Omega drove Jean crazy and the fact that he placed higher in the top ten was an endless source of ire._

 _J_ _ean snarled as he_ _banged the door open to the small room_ _he shared with Marco. "I am going to kill Eren," he growled, pacing back and forth with his hands balled into fists._

 _Marco had followed him upstairs._ _"You only have to deal with him for one more day," Marco reminded him closing the door_ _gently_ _behind them._ _They were staying in an unused Garrison barracks. There were two beds to a room, though for Jean and Marco, one of those beds remained unused._

 _"_ _O_ _nce he joins the Legion, I'll probably never see that suicidal idiot again."_ _Jean_ _sighed._ _He bent_ _his head, pressing his face against Marco's shoulder and inhaling his scent. Jean was_ _grateful_ _for the privacy their current quarters afforded them. "I don't understand how you can always be so_ _calm_ _," Jean grumbled as Marco rubbed his back._

 _"He just doesn't bother me the way he bothers you," Marco shrugged. "_ _You're both very opinionated, and you both think anyone who doesn't share your opinions must be an idiot," Marco smiled._

 _Jean bristled, "_ _Well maybe i_ _f you like him so much-"_

_"Don't even start," Marco said firmly. He put his hand under Jean's chin, pulling his gaze upward, "You know how I feel about you."_

_Marco bent slightly to nibble Jean's ear and the Omega melted_ . _They had been bonded for six months now, and the Alpha's slightest touch still_ _set him simmering with lust._ _Jean leaned closer and pressed his lips against Marco's neck, flicking his_ _tongue_ _against the sensitive spot near the base._

_Marco's hands tightened around his waist. He bent his head and scented Jean carefully, "You aren't in heat yet, are you?" He asked with concern._

_Jean shook his head, leaning in to kiss Marco's neck again, letting his teeth graze the skin._ _The tactic didn't distract Marco as much as he'd hoped_ _._

 _"That's strange," Marco frowned._ _He pressed his nose into Jean's hair,_ _"I can't smell it on you at all._ _It's supposed to start soon, isn't it?_ _"_

_Jean had the injection that was supposed to prevent pregnancy, though it was known not to work well for mated pairs. The hormones interfered with the drug somehow; Jean didn't completely understand the science behind it. Suffice it to say, the two of them having sex while either of them was in heat would be a bad move._

_Jean huffed irritably, "I don't know. With final exams going on I've been stressed out of my mind. I probably skipped a cycle. It's not like it hasn't happened before."_

_"Well you don't smell like you're_ _going in to_ _heat," Marco said_ _tentatively_ _, and Jean could tell from his tone that the Alpha was starting to relent._

 _"Exactly,”_ _Jean murmured, “_ _If I did, we would be too distracted to have this conversation,"_ _he_ _said pointedly._

_Jean pulled him down into a kiss and Marco finally ceased his questions and gave in._

_Even though he was frustrated from placing lower than Eren, Jean still felt relieved that they had both placed in the top ten. He hadn't felt relaxed enough to really let go and enjoy himself with Marco in weeks._

_Jean feverishly started to pull off his own clothes, tossing his shirt on the floor. Thankfully they were wearing their civilian clothes and didn't have to worry about all those God forsaken straps. He eagerly tugged at his mate's pants._

_"Marco," he whined, drawing out his name._

_"You get so impatient," Marco teased. Jean growled playfully and backed him up into the bed._ _Marco sat on the edge of the mattress, biting his lower lip in anticipation as_ _Jean kicked off his pants. Naked, he straddled Marco's lap,_ _planting a knee on either side of his thighs_ _._

 _Marco slid a hand down Jean's back and between his leg_ _s. Jean was already slick, so Marco was able to slip his fingers in easily._ _Jean_ _arched his back and_ _whined, Marco was good with his hands, but he needed more. He_ _reached down and_ _opened the Alpha's pants with practiced fingers._ _Jean angled his hips forward, and Marco held himself steady while Jean sank down onto him._

_Jean wasn't in the mood to take it slow. Gripping Marco's shoulders for support, his body rose and sank, building up speed until they were both close to climaxing._

_"Jean," Marco hissed in warning._

_Jean could feel the beginnings of the Alpha's knot starting to swell. "I know,"_ _he_ _groaned, "I want it, I want you to do it."_

_Both of them let out high pitched gasps as Jean pressed himself down on Marco's still growing knot. Marco seized Jean's waist and bucked his hips up driving himself in even deeper._

_Marco growled and clamped his teeth_ _down on the scent gland at the base of Jean's neck_ _._ _Though he was careful not to break the skin, it was still hard enough to make the Omega yelp._ _Jean's eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered. The pressure on his sensitive gland sent a wave of pleasure through him._

 _Marco bucked his hips upward sharply several times in quick succession. He groaned and his body stiffened as he climaxed. His knot had swollen to it's full size, locking them together._ _Jean gasped raggedly; he_ _had grown to love the_ _feeling_ _of being filled and stretched almost to the point of discomfort like this._ _Marco's fingers seized him and a few quick strokes sent Jean over the edge_ _. His whole body trembled and he came so hard he felt dizzy._

 _They were both exhausted and coated in a sheen of sweat._ _Marco_ _eased himself_ _carefully down onto his back, holding Jean close to his chest. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it couldn't be helped with the way they were tied._

 _Jean's breath came raggedly, the pounding of his heart slowly subsiding. Even though he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep,_ _they really needed to stay awake until they were able to separate._

_Jean sighed as he finally caught his breath, "I can't wait until we leave for the inner walls,"_

_Marco hummed in agreement, running his fingers_ _slowly_ _through Jean's hair._

 _"We won't have to pretend anymore," Jean smiled._ _He_ _trac_ _ed_ _a finger along the bite mark on Marco's side, just under his arm on one of his scent glands. Jean had a similar mark on the gland on his inner thigh, where they had bitten each other hard enough to leave a scar. It was a physical mark, to show that they were a bonded pair._

 _"They'll know though,_ _t_ _hat we bonded during training. " Marco protested, “They can't be that dumb."_

_"They aren't going to care," Jean said blithely as he slowly and gently rubbed Marco's sides._

_Marco wriggled slightly to see if they were able to separate yet, but sighed in discomfort._

_Jean nuzzled his shoulder, "We'll have a whole room_ _like this_ _all to ourselves. No more having to listen to Eren and Connie complain about the noise," he smirked._

_Marco did smile at that. He trailed his fingers up Jean's back, making the Omega shudder. "No more having to listen to Reiner and Bertoldt go at it," Marco laughed._

_"They are so obviously bonded," Jean said irritably, "But all the instructors look the other way because of how skilled they are."_

_"That doesn't matter now," Marco said, pressing his lips to Jean's forehead, "Because in a few days we are going to join the Military Police, tell everyone that we're bonded, and everyone will know you're mine."_

_***_

**July 850 - Wall Rose**

Jean woke up slowly, and groaned in disappointment. He buried his face in his pillow, trying to will the memory of Marco's scent back. It came to him so vividly when he was dreaming.

The room he shared with Eren, Armin, and Connie in the small woodland cabin was still mostly dark. Only a feint, gray light came in through the small window. He could hear Armin up and getting dressed already. The two of them had mounted patrol this morning, and Jean knew he had to get up.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms up over his head. He supposed that dreams about Marco were better than nightmares of their excursion outside the walls to rescue Eren. Jean shivered just thinking about it. So many lives had been lost, and Jean had almost been one of them. The last thing he remembered was being violently thrown from his horse and the ground rushing up to meet him. If not for Armin, Jean was certain he wouldn't have made it back alive.

Now he and the rest of Captain Levi's new squad were holed up in the middle of nowhere, keeping Eren and Krista – no, _Historia_ , out of sight.

Jean tugged on his pants with a grimace. They were starting to become uncomfortably tight. He was just glad they were supposed to wear civilian clothes in order to blend in. It made the changes in his body easier to hide.

He had been terrified that the injuries he sustained during the excursion outside the walls would cause him to miscarry. He'd waited with bated breath for the past three weeks, but nothing had happened. He hoped that his enlarging belly was a sign that nothing was wrong.

He wanted to find a doctor the next time Captain Levi sent him to the village for supplies, but he always sent them in pairs. The last thing Jean needed was one of the others asking nosy questions.

Jean hated all the lying. He hated keeping his emotions, his thoughts, his fears all bottled up. He missed Marco dreadfully. It went beyond an instinctual longing for his mate. Truth be told, Marco had been his only close friend. He had been able to share everything with the Alpha. It was so lonely he could hardly stand it.

Jean sniffed heavily, a familiar ache starting to build behind his eyes. He had to stop thinking about it, or he knew he would start crying. It was getting harder and harder to hide his outbursts. Privacy in the small cabin was a hard commodity to come by.

He took a deep breath to try and get himself under control as he finished getting dressed, but it wasn't working. His hands shook and he could barely buckle his boots. He had barely been awake for fifteen minutes and already tears were threatening to spill.

"I'm going to go get the horses ready," he said, hoping the roughness in his voice just sounded like he was tired.

“Alright,” Armin said drowsily.

Jean hurried out the door and down the stairs. He would go to the barn and just try to get it out of his system before Armin finished his breakfast.

***

Captain Levi was already awake when a timid knocking sounded on his bedroom door. He supposed he should be grateful there was enough space for him to have a room for himself.

"Come in," he called. He was seated on the edge of his bed, pulling on his boots.

He was surprised to see Armin Arlert crack his door open, the small Beta usually knew better than to try and talk to him before he'd had his morning tea.

Levi sighed, since Arlert _did_ know better, it probably meant he needed to talk about something important. "What is it?"

"I didn't want to bother you,” Armin began, “but your our squad leader and our head Alpha and...” Armin shrugged with uncharacteristic helplessness.

"I think he'd be angry at me for telling you," he continued, "but, something's wrong with Jean. He's been acting strange lately.”

Levi frowned, he hadn't noticed anything, though honestly he didn't know him as well as he knew some of the other members of his new squad. “What do you mean?”

“It's a lot of small things," Armin said, shaking his head, "He's skipping meals. He's clearly worn out, but he still takes on other peoples chores, working himself to exhaustion every day, and right now he's..." Armin paused, reluctant to continue.

"He's what?" Levi pressed.

"He's _crying_ in the hayloft," Armin mumbled.

" _What_?"

"He went to go get the horses ready for our patrol. When I got to the barn, they were still in their stalls. I couldn't find him at first, but then I heard noises in the hay loft and..."

Exasperated, Levi got to his feet. He marched down the stairs and out the door to the barn, Armin following in his wake. It was early July and the day was already muggy and overly warm, even though the sun was barely up.

It was a short walk to the small barn. “Wait here,” he ordered. Scowling, Levi climbed the ladder to the hayloft and scanned it's gloomy interior. Kirschstein was huddled in the corner. The Omega was unsuccessfully trying to muffle his crying.

Levi hesitated before moving closer. Armin likely would have said something, but it was possible Jean was in heat and might see him as a threat. In that case, getting closer was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. He scented carefully, and then relaxed. There was no telltale heat smell.

Levi moved closer, crossing his arms, "Kirschstein, what are you doing?" he asked irritably.

Kirschstein was prone to emotional outbursts, but, like Eren, they were fits of _temper_ not tears. As he stepped closer, he was startled at the significant change in the young soldier's scent. It wasn't a heat, but here was _something_ off. He wrinkled his nose, he _knew_ that smell...

The Alpha's eyes widened with sudden realization. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," Levi snapped. He leaned down close to the scent gland at the base of the Omega's neck and inhaled. He wanted to be certain he was smelling what he thought he smelled.

Levi swore under his breath and went back to the ladder. He called down to Armin who was waiting below, "Go get Eren." Even though the two didn't get along, in Jean's present state, a fellow Omega seemed like the best choice to try and calm him down.

As the Beta hurried back to the cabin, Levi turned to face Jean. The kid staggered to his feet, but kept a hand on the wall for balance. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"If you were in any fit state to have a conversation right now," Levi said sharply, "I'd ask you when you were planning on telling the rest of the Squad that you're knocked up. When I find out who the other stupid asshole responsible for this is, I'll kill him,” he grumbled under his breath.

Jean snarled and lunged at him, shoving his chest with both hands. Levi stumbled and they both fell. He landed under Jean, but quickly rolled them over and pinned the younger man's arms.

"Knock it off!" Levi barked, but Jean still struggled, trying to hit him again.

Kirschstein needed to relax before he hurt himself. "Just, calm down you idiot!" Levi put a hand firmly on the back of the Omega's neck. It wasn't a very polite thing to do, but it was a good way to calm down an Omega in a hurry.

As soon as his fingers made contact with Jean's neck, the kid howled and twisted away _._

"Don't touch me!" Jean yelled vehemently. He kicked violently, knocking Levi off of him. His hand immediately went the back of his neck as if to wipe away the Alpha's touch. The Omega glared at him in disgust.

Levi quickly pushed himself to his feet, gritting his teeth in anger. It was a struggle to hold back his Alpha instinct to assert his dominance by kicking the kid's ass.

This was an even bigger disaster than he originally thought. The only way an Omega would react that way to an Alpha touching their neck was if they had a mate.

Levi had looked at all their files while putting the squad together. According to the records, none of them were bonded. He would have _noticed_ a detail like that.

"You're pregnant and _mated_ ?" He fumed, "You... _idiot_ , what were you _thinking_ joining the Scouting Legion?"

Levi heard a noise behind him and turned to see Armin standing by the ladder and Eren's head poking up through the trapdoor. Both young men stared at him with big round eyes.

Levi rubbed his forehead, trying to get his temper back under control.

"Can you please just... put him in bed and try to calm him down."

Levi moved to the side as Eren stepped forward and pulled Jean to his feet. The two Omegas slunk away, climbing down the ladder. Armin turned to follow.

"Arlert, you stay here," Levi said sharply.

The Alpha glared at Armin. Jean might not be in a fit state to talk, but Levi would bet a months wages that Arlert knew at least _part_ of what was going on. They waited until they heard the barn door close below.

"I didn't know he was pregnant," Armin immediately protested, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"But you _did_ know that he had a mate," Levi guessed accusingly, "How long has this been going on?"

Armin looked away, "I didn't know for sure that they had _bonded,_ but I suspected it. He's been acting erratically ever since -" Armin trailed off.

"Since what? Spit it out," Levi sighed, though he had a feeling he already knew what Arlert was going to say. In retrospect there were so many clues that he of all people should have picked up on. Everything had been chaotic since the attack on Trost and more important things had taken his attention.

"It was another cadet in our class," Armin explained reluctantly, "but he was killed during Trost."

Levi sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He had a pregnant widowed Omega in his squad.

“ _Shit_."

***

Jean felt like a mess. After helping him back to their room Eren had made himself scarce. Jean knew from the look the other Omega had given him that he overheard everything. Jean pulled the blankets up over his head, silently wishing the darkness would simply swallow him up and make him disappear.

***

Jean woke up to the sound of footsteps and the bedroom door opening. He sat up groggily; he hadn't meant to fall asleep. Armin came in through the door carrying a small tray. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were asleep," he said, closing the door and perching on the edge of the bed.

"I know you didn't eat this morning," he continued, "and  I thought I should bring you some lunch." Armin set the tray down next to the bed, "I grabbed a couple different things; I'm not sure what smells good to you."

Jean wrinkled his nose. He definitely didn't want the meat, the smell of it made his stomach roll. He was hungry though. He grabbed a small apple instead and started to nibble on it.

"So, does everybody know now?" he said grouchily.

Armin looked sheepish, “After the fit the Captain threw, I don't see how they couldn't.”

“Wonderful,” Jean mumbled.

“Why didn't you tell anyone?" Armin asked.

Jean took his time chewing, hesitant. "I don't know,” he finally answered. “At first I didn't know what was happening, and then... well with everything going on, there never seemed to be a good time to bring it up."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want," Armin said gently.

Jean took another bite of his apple, "I'm better than I was this morning. I'm not usually that bad."

Armin shook his head, "I should have noticed something was wrong sooner. Toward the end of training it was pretty obvious that if the two of you hadn't bonded already that you would soon. You just... seemed to be keeping it together and I started to think maybe I had been wrong."

Jean started to nibble on a piece of bread.

Do you know how far along you are?" Armin asked.

"Not completely," Jean admitted, "It must have happened one of the last times we were together I think."  Jean shook his head and forcibly changed the subject. "So, the Captain's still pissed?" he asked.

"A member of the squad being pregnant is a big deal Jean,” Armin said, “He had a right to be angry. It affects the entire team. With the pheromones people give off during pregnancy, there would be an instinctive inclination for the rest of us to protect you. If we had gone into combat, it could have been a disaster."

Jean was horrified, "I ... " he set his hunk of bread down, "Do you think that's why you stayed to protect me when we were outside the walls?"

Armin shook his head with a sigh. He nudged Jean's shoulder with his own, "I protected you because you're my friend Jean. Anyway, there were a lot of older soldiers with us then, I think at least one of them would have realized what was going on if you scent had been that strong."

Jean ran a hand through his hair, not completely convinced.

Armin made a face at him, "You're going to have to eat more, unless you want the baby to be as tiny as Captain Levi," he smirked.

"Armin!" Jean hissed, glancing around the room wildly, as if he thought Levi might actually be lurking under the bed.

Armin laughed, "Relax, he's not even here.”

“Oh,” Jean said with relief.

“He went to headquarters. To... you know.  Put in a report.”

"Oh," Jean said again, feeling dejected. He sank back onto his pillow, “Well shit.” 

***

"And so," Levi grumbled, as he paced back in forth in Erwin's office, "Kirschstein is going to be out of commission for... shit I don't even know. I didn't ask the kid how far along he is."

"Well if he's just now starting to give off pregnancy pheremones he can't be more than a dozen weeks along," Hanji said.

"How should I know? I've never had to deal with this before," Levi muttered, folding himself into a chair. Since he was both their Squad Leader and their Head Alpha, it was important that he at least maintain the facade of being more knowledgeable than the rest of them. Unfortunately, the truth was he had absolutely no experience with child bearing or rearing.

"Well, my squad and I can go back to the cabin with you," Hanji said with a shrug, "Moblit can look him over. He's one of our best medics."

"Normally, considering the circumstances I would recommend that he go on leave," Erwin said thoughtfully, writing a report slowly but neatly with his left hand, "However, considering the circumstances, he'll have to remain with you and the rest of the squad."

"What?" Levi asked, sharply.

"He has to remain with your squad," Erwin repeated, tapping his pencil on the desk. "We can't risk him being out in the open. If anyone recognized him as one of Eren's acquaintances, it would be disastrous. He knows too much.”

Levi crossed his arms, "Shit." Erwin was right of course, there was no way they could let the kid go. "Just when my ankle was getting better too," he sighed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only planning on having the one.. but I think this fic is going to need more sex flashbacks.
> 
> EDIT: Also I set up a side blog on tumbr for my fics where I will post updates: http://rosietheraven.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading! Canon divergence ahoy! We are just going to pretend that for the duration on Jean's pregnancy Erwin's still working on his government takeover plans or something IDK.
> 
> There are some random ass side pairing business in this chapter because.. well you'll see. It is very brief and not even kind of graphic.
> 
> Also, if you want to get an idea for how big-ish Jean is, as of the September portion of this chapter he's 22 weeks. On that note, I have learned WAY more about pregnancy than I ever wanted to know while researching this fic.

**July 850 – Wall Rose**

Jean perched at the edged of his bed, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling as Moblit carefully examined him. Jean winced as the other Omega carefully prodded the glands in his neck.

Moblit took his hands away with a sigh. He stood and began to pack up his bag, "Well, everything seems normal."

Jean nervously ran his fingers through his hair, " You're sure? With all the times I crashed in my gear these past few weeks, I was afraid I.. did something."

Moblit shook his head. "In early pregnancy, the womb is actually well protected from any outside impact by your pelvis and hip bones," he explained. "You're giving off the proper pheromones, which wouldn't be happening if anything were seriously wrong."

Jean's shoulders slumped with relief, “Good.”

"You could _probably_ get away with using your gear for a few more weeks," Moblit continued, "But as you get further along, it will be too dangerous. As you get bigger, your center of gravity will change, which will throw you off. Also, for some people the hormones adversely effect their balance. "

Jean shrugged, "Well, since were supposed to be laying low out here I don't really use it anyway."

"There is the other matter," Moblit said carefully. "I understand that you lost your mate?"

Jean nodded stiffly fingers digging into the sheets reflexively.

"Normally you would have had this talk directly after, but by now I'm sure you've had a lot of experience with the mood swings. They tend to get less severe as time goes on, though they rarely go away completely. It's different for everyone.” 

Moblit continued hesitantly, “The first few weeks are the most dangerous, but your squad will be keeping a close eye on you."

Jean crossed his arms over his chest and sputtered angrily. 

“You _are_ exhibiting unhealthy behaviors,” Moblit interrupted. “From what your squad mates tell me, you're overworking yourself and skipping meals," he said sternly. "That needs to stop. If you want a healthy child you need to rest and you need to eat." Moblit frowned and prodded Jean's chest, "Even if you weren't expecting, I'd say your weight is unhealthy." 

Jean looked away, he really couldn't defend himself against the accusations. It was true, he really hadn't been taking good care of his health.

Moblit moved to the door, “I'll try to come and check up on you once a month. Are there any family members you want to notify about your condition?” 

Jean blanched. “No,” he said quickly. “Unless the Commander wants my mother breaking down his office door demanding to know where I am, it's probably not a good idea.”

Moblit made a face, “Alpha?”

Jean grimaced, “Yeah.” She was going to pitch a fit when she found out she'd missed out on interfering with her youngest child's first pregnancy.

As Moblit left he wondered, not for the first time, if he should try to contact Marco's family. He had no idea if he would be welcome there, or if they would even believe that the baby was Marco's. After all, he and Marco had never officially gone on the record as being bonded.

He shook his head, grateful that he had another seven months to figure it out.

 

**September 850 – Wall Rose**

Jean set down the full water bucket he carried and gratefully kicked off his boots as he stepped in the cabin door. He had to hold onto the door frame for balance as he shook his foot to get his right boot all the way off. At least getting them off was easier then getting them on. If he got any bigger, someone was going to have to start helping him. Though honestly his day hadn't been that taxing, he was glad to be done for the day.

Jean paused and put a hand to his belly. He hummed softly to himself. The baby wasn't strong enough to kick yet, but Jean could still feel him move around sometimes.

The weather was finally starting to cool off. Summer had passed by uneventfully. The monotony of life in the woodland cabin was occasionally broken by visits from Hanji's squad and trips to the village, though Jean enjoyed those quite a bit less than he once had. Now that he was noticeably pregnant, it was strange how many people who normally wouldn't spare him a second glance now came up to him and pestered him with personal questions. He had to grit his teeth a few times when people commented about how proud his mate must be. 

At least his crying spells were less frequent now, Moblit said it was because his hormones were fluctuating less at this stage, but it might get worse again as he got closer to his due date.

He picked up the bucket and hauled it into the kitchen, where Sasha and Mikasa were preparing dinner. Mikasa looked at him sharply and growled softly.

"What are you doing?" she scolded. She took the bucket from him quickly.

"Mikasa, it's fine," Jean protested. It really hadn't been that heavy.

She pulled a chair out, "Sit."

Jean sighed eased himself down into the chair. He remembered a time where he had actually been jealous of how attentive the female Alpha was to Eren. Being on the _receiving_ end of her attention was a different story. Whenever she caught him trying to do _anything_ useful, she would start to fuss.

Sasha just smiled at him and shrugged. Though she was also an Alpha, she didn't have Mikasa's overprotective streak. Sasha, who normally filled the house with pleasant chatter, seemed more subdued than usual. That was to be expected, considering the time of year. Alphas in the same group all went into heat together, once in spring and once in the fall. For the three Alphas in the squad, their fall heat was due to erupt any day now.

Jean was interrupted from his thoughts as Mikasa set a plate down onto the table in front of him. It carried a thick piece of bread slathered with butter.

"Mikasa," he protested, “The food's almost ready. I'm fine.”

"Eat," Mikasa said firmly, turning back to the vegetables she had been chopping.

Jean looked appealingly at Sasha, but she shook her head, "Moblit _did_ say you could stand to gain a few more pounds the last time he was here."

Jean rolled his eyes and took a bite, the bread was warm and soft and flaky and delicious. Okay, maybe he was a little hungry. 

\--- 

The following night, the Alphas' heat finally started. Jean was woken up by a loud bang that sounded like a piece of furniture hitting the floor. Quick light footsteps padded down the hallway. The door to their room was flung open by Historia, who then quickly slammed it shut behind her. The unhappy female Omega leaned back against the door with a sigh, her pillow tucked under one arm.

There was another loud crash from the next room followed by a round of vicious snarling that had to be Mikasa and Sasha. Historia jumped and Jean automatically scooted to the side to make room for her in his bed. Even though the two of them weren't especially close, she gratefully slipped under the blankets. Omegas tended to group together during Alpha heats, which were very unsettling for them.

The Alphas in their group would never do anything to hurt them of course, it was just best to stay out of the way when they were like this. Well, unless you wanted to... _help_ , which not all Omegas were inclined to do.

Jean had only been through two Alpha heats before this one since he had matured. The first one he had spent with Marco, but for the second one, they had been forced to rigorously avoid each other.

 

**March 850 -Military Training Grounds**

_Jean lay on his back in bed, unable to sleep. It was the end of the second day, and the Alphas were starting to come out of their heats. He hoped Marco came back to the barracks soon, he hated the idea of spending another night alone. It drove him crazy that Marco had to stay away from him, but they couldn't risk spending time together when either of them was in heat._

_The door to their barrack opened slowly and Jean immediately sat up, though his excitement quickly faded. He could already tell from the scent coming in the door that it wasn't Marco, but Reiner. The big Alpha made his way slowly to his bunk, obviously exhausted._

_Nearly all the other Alphas had come back, but Marco was still missing. Jean swung himself out of bed and planted himself in Reiner's way._

_Reiner rubbed his forehead, "Jean, I'm tired."_

_"Do you know where Marco is?" Jean asked._

_"Look, I'm sure he's fine-"_

_"Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?" Jean hissed. He grimaced at his own tone, he sounded so possessive._

_Reiner tried smiling reassuringly, "You know, I haven't seen him yet but-"_

_Jean cut him off with a low growl, his eyes narrowing. Reiner was a bad liar. Reiner sighed and looked longingly at his bunk. Jean could hear Bertholdt moving around. The Beta was probably awake, but he disliked confrontation. He and Reiner and been acting strangely since Bertholdt's last heat in January. Jean was starting to suspect that they had bonded._

_"Look," Reiner whispered pleadingly, "I promise he's fine. He just didn't want me to tell you-" Reiner cut himself off with a sigh. "He said he didn't want you to worry."_

_Jean felt a small surge of panic. Usually fights between Alphas didn't escalate to the point where anyone got seriously hurt, but there were exceptions._

_"What happened?"_

_"Jean-"_

_"Did he have to go to the medics?"_

_Reiner held up his hands defensively, "No, he's in the baths and, hey-"_

_Jean brushed past him quickly and ducked out the door, only pausing to stuff his feet in his shoes. The baths were in a large, well insulated building not far from the barracks. Jean hurried across the cold yard into the warm air of the other building with a grateful sigh. Rushing outside without his cloak in March hadn't been particularly smart._

_Once inside, he didn't have much trouble picking up Marco's scent, it was still stronger than normal from his heat. The trail led to a closed door at the end of the hall._

_Jean pushed his way into the room without knocking. Marco was sprawled in a tub with his eyes closed. At the noise of Jean opening the door, he jumped, causing the water to splash, but he relaxed quickly when he saw Jean._

_"I shouldn't be surprised you're here," he said, ducking back down into the water._

_Marco looked terrible. The side of his face was covered in splotchy bruises and there was a cut on his lower lip. Jean realized he was growling softly under his breath._

_"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, sitting on the floor next to the tub._

_Marco looked sheepish, "Annie happened."_

_Jean's hands curled into fists, "You idiot," he growled, " What were you thinking getting into a fight with her? Stupid fucking Alphas-"_

_"Jean," Marco said gently. He reached out of the water and he took Jean's hand. His knuckles were scratched and red. "I'll be fine, please don't get upset."_

_Jean couldn't help it. He felt so guilty. Alpha's in heat needed some kind of release. Since Marco couldn't be with Jean, he spent his heat getting into fights instead._

_"This is my fault," Jean muttered._

_"Jean no," Marco said irritably, "Bonding is something we did together," he continued quietly, "We both have consequences we have to deal with. This is one of mine."_

_Jean whined, pressing his lips to an unbruised part of Marco's face, keeping a hold of his hand. "That still doesn't mean you have to pick a fight with Annie, of all people," he scowled._

_"Carissimo," Marco said plaintively. He lifted his other hand and gently stroked the back of Jean's neck._

_Jean blushed, he always did when Marco spoke his clan's language. He reflexively leaned back into the touch with a sigh before he could remember he was mad at the Alpha. He turned his head and nipped the inside of Marco's arm with his teeth. "Don't you pull that shit with me," he said petulantly._

_Marco shrugged and took his hand away, "It's hard to explain to someone who's not an Alpha, but... I don't know. You just...get into it with people for flimsy reasons. Even people who you know can kick your ass, but you just don't really care."_

_Jean snorted, "You're right, I don't get it."_

_Marco sank back further into the water, "Well it's not too different from you getting into fights with Eren all the time."_

_Jean glared, "So you're saying I get into fights with Eren even though I know he's better than me?"_

_"Uhh... no. Nope."_

_"I hope you feel like sleeping in that bathtub tonight-"_

_"Jean!"_

_The Omega huffed. He could never stay mad at Marco. He ran his fingers through the Alpha's wet hair and Marco leaned into the touch._

“ _You should get back to bed, at least one of us should get some sleep tonight,” Marco said. “Not to mention that if we come back to the barracks together in the middle of the night it might be a little suspicious.”_

 _Jean rose slowly, “Alright, just don't take too long.”_  

“ _I'll come to bed soon caro mio, I promise.”_

 

**September 850 – Wall Rose**

The next afternoon, the three Omegas were holed up in the room where the boys usually slept. Connie and Armin were out on patrol, mostly because the two Betas were the only ones capable of doing it. Jean hoped the Alphas' heat didn't last too much longer. They were all getting a little stir crazy, and Jean was tired of of losing at cards to Historia.

Eren's stomach growled loudly. Armin and Connie had left them with some breakfast, but that had been a few hours ago. "We should probably get food," Eren sighed, "But we're all going to have to go downstairs together I think."

The three of them glanced at the door. Last night, the sounds of Mikasa and Sasha fighting had morphed to _other_ noises that made them blush. It wasn't exactly uncommon for unbonded Alphas to do things other than fight during their heats, Especially if there weren't any available Omegas. It had been quiet for a few hours now.

On that note, Jean found it odd that Eren had stayed holed up in the room with him and Historia. Back in training, Eren had never been the type to skip out on a chance to get laid. Jean shook his head. Eren's strange behavior wasn't really any of his business.

Jean stood and stretched his back, "I'll just go down by myself."

"Are you sure that's smart?" Eren asked.

Jean shrugged, "They'll probably just leave me alone." He opened the door slowly. He stepped out into the hallway, which was completely empty. He closed the door behind him and wrinkled his nose. He carefully moved down the stairs, the bottom floor stank of Alpha pheromones.

There was no sign of Mikasa or Sasha, but Captain Levi sat in his usual chair at the kitchen table. He was hunched over, cradling a teacup between his hands. He had been watching the staircase, but he visibly relaxed when he saw it was only Jean. The captain was not his usual put together self. His hair was a mess and his cravat was missing.

Giving the Alpha a wide berth, Jean grabbed a small basket and moved to the pantry, grabbing a few things to bring back upstairs. 

Jean jumped and Levi tensed as a set of footsteps loudly came down the stairs. 

Jean smelled her before he saw her. Mikasa stepped into the kitchen and paused, looking from Jean to Levi and back again. Levi gripped the table edge with his fingers and started to growl under his breath.

Mikasa strode into the kitchen. As she walked past Levi's chair she deliberately knocked into it. A small amount of Levi's tea sloshed out of his cup and spattered against his chest, staining his pristine white shirt.

Jean froze in place.

Levi carefully set the cup down on the table, moving slowly as if it took him great effort. Mikasa leaned down close to his ear.

"Oops," she hissed.

Jean had to hold in a yelp as Levi surged up out of his chair, knocking it over backward. He seized Mikasa by the elbow and the short Alpha forcibly marched her out the front door, slamming it behind them. A chorus of vicious snarling erupted immediately, though thankfully it moved away from the door and into the woods.

Jean gasped with relief; he hadn't realized that had been holding his breath. He sank down in one of the chairs. At least they had gone outside, they could destroy the wilderness instead of the house.

Jean jumped back up as Sasha thumped down the stairs and limped into the kitchen. Her long hair was a tangled mess. One of her eyes had been blackened and there were faint red scratch marks on her arms.

"They gone?" she asked drowsily.

Jean nodded.

"Thank goodness," she said, grabbing an apple from his basket and starting to eat. She looked at him sideways. "I wasn't sure if you would, since you're knocked up and all, but you still smell really nice," she purred.

"Don't even think about it," Jean said stonily.

"I wasn't," she protested, backing away a few steps.

Jean groaned internally. Of course he still smelled attractive to a female Alpha. His pregnancy didn't exactly negate his ability to impregnate someone else. Though, at his size he wasn't sure exactly how he would manage to accomplish that.

Sasha boosted herself up on the counter to sit. "This is the worst," she groaned. "I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with two other Alphas who can kick my ass into next week, and three Omegas who don't want to fuck."

Jean shrugged, not feeling particularly sympathetic.

There were quick footsteps outside and Armin ran in the door, quickly closing it behind him. He leaned against it, breathing heavily.

“Run into Mikasa and the Captain?” Jean guessed.

Armin nodded, still gasping for breath, "That was _terrifying_. Nobody go outside," He gasped.

Sasha perked up, tossing her hair, "Hey Armin."

Armin's eyes widened as the Alpha's pheromones hit him, "... oh, hey Sasha."

The energy in the room changed swiftly, and Jean suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable. "Okay, I'm gonna go." he muttered. He hurriedly grabbed his basket of food made his way back up the stairs as quickly as he could manage. Behind him, he heard a soft yelp followed by a moan.

"The captain is going to be really furious with them for doing that in the kitchen," he mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - if you like to get fic updates on Tumblr I do post them there on my side blog: http://rosietheraven.tumblr.com/
> 
> I might need to post a meta for my ABO headcanons, since they are a bit on the untraditional side. I hope none of this was confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very pregnant Jean reflects on how he ended up in this mess in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry guys, that took forever. I re-wrote this chapter like... three times. 
> 
> On the plus side, it's twice as long as the chapters I usually write. Also there's not one, but two sex flashbacks so... ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> Not really sure if the sex in this chapter merits an explicit, but to be on the safe side I'm updating the rating!
> 
> Also there are ACWNR spoilers in this chapter - so if for some reason you aren't caught up on that maybe skip the last section? Also platonic omega cuddles.

**December 850 - Wall Rose**

Eren staggered down the ladder from the cabin’s attic. It was mid morning, but he had barely slept for the past three days. Spending his heat squirreled away in the small solitary space had been extremely unpleasant, but necessary.

Thankfully, this time of day everyone was busy with outdoor chores, and the cabin was quiet and mostly empty. He was able to heat some water and bring it with him to the small stone floored room with a drain they used to wash up. He scrubbed himself until his skin was raw and pink to get rid of the lingering smell of his heat.

He pulled on clean clothes and staggered back upstairs to his bed. He should be able to get a few hours of sleep before the Captain put him back to work.

Eren frowned as he opened the door to the bedroom. The curtains were already closed, and the room was dark. He spotted a mound of blankets in one of the other beds- Jean’s. At least the other Omega was asleep, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with him.

Eren dove into his bed, pulled the covers over himself, and closed his eyes.

***

Eren woke up in a tired haze, and something was keeping him from going back to sleep. In his worn out state, it took him several minutes to figure out what the problem was. There was a faint high pitched noise permeating the room, and it was driving him crazy.

He realized the noise was coming from Jean. He stumbled over to Jean’s bed, swearing softly as he sat down next to him on the mattress harder than he had intended.

He was surprised when Jean didn't yell or swear at him, was he making the noise in his sleep?

Jean’s body was curled in around his large belly, but as Eren watched, the other Omega started to relax a little. The whining finally quieted down, and Eren pulled himself to his feet again.

He was halfway back to his bed when the noise started up again. Somehow knowing what would happen, Eren made his way back to Jean’s bed and held out a hand where Jean could smell him. Uncoincidentally, the whimpering stopped again.

“Ugh, come on,” Eren whined, but his shoulders slumped in defeat. The room was cold, and he was tired, and if this is what it took to get the sleep he needed then so be it.

He wriggled down under the warm blankets and pressed his back against the other Omega’s. He faintly hoped Jean wouldn’t bite his head off when he woke up.

**August 849 - Military Training Grounds**

_Jean sighed and rolled over on his mattress. It was past lights out, but he stared listlessly at the ceiling. The distracting ache between his legs, and the strong but pleasant scent of the Alpha dozing next to him wasn't exactly helping the situation._

_When Jean had gone into heat for the first time that April, he had been too sick from the sudden rush of hormones to want to let anyone touch him. That had changed drastically when he went into heat for the second time three months later. He had been wildly desperate for physical contact and Marco, being both his best friend, not to mention an Alpha, had been all too willing to oblige him._

_Though Jean’s heat was long over now, that hadn't put an end to the new physical side to their relationship, and it was Jean’s opinion that their friendship had improved drastically since they started fucking._

_Marco right there next to him in the darkness every night was too much of a temptation to ignore, and for the past two months they ended up spending most of their nights tangled together on the same half of their bunk._

_Jean rolled over to stare at Marco’s broad back. He sighed heavily and rolled over, but the Alpha didn’t move._

_“Marco,” Jean whispered. He impatiently nudged his bunk mate with his foot, drawing it up the other trainee’s calf. Marco hummed and rolled over slowly. His eyes were half closed, but he was too alert for Jean to have just woken him. It seemed neither of them had been able to sleep._

_“What could you possibly want?” Marco quietly teased ._

_Jean rolled closer to him. “I can’t sleep,” he murmured. He ran a hand firmly up Marco’s bare chest._

_“Jean, it’s really hot in here,” Marco half-heartedly protested, but when the Omega leaned in for a kiss he readily met his lips._

_Marco wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close as the kiss deepened. Jean smoothed his hands over the Alpha’s broad shoulders, carefully brushing his fingers over the side of his neck and making him shiver._

_Now that he had Marco’s attention, Jean broke the kiss slowly and wriggled away. He rolled over onto his belly and raised his hips suggestively._

_Marco settled over him, and Jean sighed happily as he felt the Alpha’s body weight settle on his back. Marco’s  mouth easily found the tender spot on Jean’s neck, and he moaned softly._

_Jean reached back and shoved his pants down off of his hips, glad to be rid of them. Marco eased a hand down Jean’s back and between his thighs.  He heard Marco muffle a groan as he felt that Jean was already slick, his body open and ready for him._

_Jean panted and spread his thighs wider. Lately, it felt like any time he got a good whiff of Marco’s scent, it would make him wet. That was fine with him; Jean didn’t have much patience for foreplay, and the sooner Marco was inside of him the better._

_Sure enough, Marco’s fingers slid in easily, and Jean had to press his mouth against the back of his hand to smother a cry.  He rocked his hips back with a needy whine as Marco moved his fingers, making sure he was ready._

_“Hurry up already,” Jean panted._

_“Alright,” Marco teased, withdrawing his hand, “but if you have trouble walking tomorrow,” he purred, “don’t blame me.”_

_Marco lined their bodies up and sank down into him. They both groaned as Jean's body yielded and took him in. Jean pressed his face down into his pillow, unsuccessfully trying to smother the noise he was making._

_As Marco steadily pumped his hips, Jean felt an unfamiliar but pleasurable sensation start to build in his chest. He tossed his head back with a whimper, and reached a hand back to grip Marco’s hair._

_He felt Marco's hot breath on his neck, the Alpha's teeth gliding over his skin. They both started breathing raggedly and Jean's heart started to hammer against his ribs. He felt a powerful rush  through his whole body, building momentum. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before and he wanted more of it. He mewled and tilted his head to the side to expose the gland in his neck._

_Suddenly, Marco swore and pulled out of him. Jean whined loudly in disappointment at the sudden emptiness. The Alpha usually only pulled out if his knot was close to forming, but Jean hadn’t felt it swelling at all yet._

_Marco pulled himself off and lay sprawled on his back, his arm flung over his eyes. His chest heaved and his his hands and legs were shaking slightly._

_Jean was worried now, “Marco?” He reached out to touch him, but the Alpha flinched away and sat up._

_“Don’t.” Marco pulled his pants up and climbed quickly down the ladder out of their bunk._

_“Marco?” Jean called._

_The Alpha kept walking, hastily pulling open the barracks front door, and running out into the night._

_Jean swore and pulled his own pants up from where they were bunched around his knees. He flung himself out of bed and after his friend._

_He followed the Alpha’s familiar scent and it didn't take long to find him. Marco was standing by the water pump in the courtyard between the boys and girls barracks. He cupped his hands under the faucet and splashed cool water on his face. When he noticed Jean approaching, Marco looked up in alarm and backed away._

_Jean felt his face crumple, “What? What did I do?”_

_Marco still looked like he was ready to bolt._

_Jean took a step closer, “Please, I don’t understand. Did I do something-”_

_“Jean,” Marco said with alarm, “Didn't you feel? We were going to bond!”_

_Jean felt the bottom of this stomach drop out as he remembered the strange but wonderful sensation that had been building inside of him.  “What? No we… no that couldn’t be it.”_

_Marco shook his head pinched the bridge of his nose, “I should have known better. It was inevitable- the two of us screwing around almost every night like this.”_

_“But, I don’t understand how this could be happening,” Jean whimpered. “It’s only been a few weeks!”_

_“Jean,” Marco said, “We've been friends for a long time before this. I mean, we've been sleeping next to each other for almost two years now. You know that makes it more likely.”_

_Jean ran his fingers through his hair. He felt so stupid. They had always been told that bonds were more likely to form with someone you felt close to, but he hadn't thought it would happen to them. They were friends- they had just been fooling around. It wasn't romantic._

_If they had bonded it could have been disastrous. If they had, and anyone had found out, one or both of them would have been kicked out of their military training. That would have meant two and a half years of hard work for nothing. They both could have lost their lifelong dreams of being in the Military Police._

__

_***_

_The next afternoon, Jean couldn't find Marco during their lunch break. He hadn't seen the Alpha since they had gone their separate ways the night before, and he was starting to get worried. Jean checked all over the compound, before finally finding him in the barracks._

_“There you are. I’ve been-”_

_Jean paused._

_Marco was in the middle of  pulling the blankets off of his side of their bed, and the trunk filled with his belongings was gone. Jean’s stomach rolled._

_“What’s going on?”_

_Marco froze, a guilty look flashing across his face. The Alpha’s fingers twisted in the soft material of the blanket he was folding._

_“I'm just moving over to one of the empty beds.” He said softly. “I should have done this months ago, back when we found out you were an Omega.”_

_Jean pressed his lips together and turned his face away, “Yeah. Okay.”_

_“I have to,” Marco insisted. He moved closer so he could whisper. “We can't... go on the way we have been, and I just don't trust myself not to...” He paused and sighed. “It’s just better this way. For both of us.”_

_Jean ground his teeth together and let the door bang behind him as he walked out. He knew Marco was doing the right thing, the smart thing, but he still felt sick about it._

**December 850 - Wall Rose**

The weak winter sunlight coming in the cabin windows faded as darkness fell outside. Though no snow had fallen yet, it was bitterly cold outside.  Jean and Eren were both glad to have kitchen duty, since it was the warmest room in the house. In this case kitchen duty meant washing all the dirty pans and dishes from the days meals.

Eren handed him the last clean plate to dry before letting the stew pot sink into the sudsy water to soak overnight. Things had been strange between them ever since Eren came out of his most recent heat a few days ago. Usually, they had difficulty tolerating each other’s presence, but lately there was something very comforting about the other Omega male being nearby.  Jean figured it was something else he could blame on the pregnancy.

Jean set the dried plate in the cupboard and sat heavily on one of the kitchen chairs, making it creak loudly.

Eren raised an eyebrow, “Whoa, take it easy on the furniture tubby.”

Alright, so maybe they weren't getting along perfectly.

“I’m pregnant you asshole. Not my fault the chair’s a piece of crap.”

“You can’t tell me that’s all baby,” Eren said as he plunged his hands in the water and  scrubbed the bottom of the stew pot, “I know Mikasa keeps making you eat but-”

“Knock it off or I’ll kick your ass,” Jean grumbled.

Eren laughed, “Kick my ass? You can’t even see your feet.”

Jean growled a bit, but didn't rise to the bait. He could feel the baby moving around and he hummed softly trying to keep his temper, “Once this baby is out, I will make you sorry for all your shit.”

Eren rolled his eyes as he dried his hands on a clean rag.

“You still look like crap by the way,” Jean quipped.

“I feel like crap,” Eren sighed. He slumped into the chair next to him.  “That was the shittiest heat I've ever had.”

Jean could sympathize. No matter what the reason was, spending a heat alone was never fun.

Toward the end of their training, Jean had been forced to lock himself in a room in the infirmary during his heats.

“I know what that’s like,”  Jean said, “It’s even worse when you’re bonded.”

Eren shook his head, “I wondered what the hell you were doing, spending your heats alone like that. Armin always figured it was because you and he were trying not to bond.”

Jean wrinkled his nose, “I was trying to be careful. Not that it did any good. I wasn't even in heat when this happened,” he admitted, resting a hand on the top of his bump.

“Shit,” Eren muttered, “I cannot get pregnant. I mean I probably could, I don’t mean it that way. It’s just..” He paused and took a shaky breath.

“All the different sides of this shit storm keep trying to capture me.  I’m scared of what they’d do to me,  let alone what they might do  to a baby of mine and-” Eren shuddered and looked away.

Jean felt his own throat tighten up. This explained why Eren had been locking himself away during his heats, and why he had avoided all the Alpha’s during their heat that fall.

“It doesn't matter,” Eren continued, “Even if I wasn't what I am, it's not something I’d want. I know what it’s like to grow up without a family. If anything ever happened to me they’d have no one and I couldn't do that.”

Jean’s fingers tightened on the tabletop, and Eren must have noticed, because he started backpedaling frantically, “Not that you- shit. I mean is you have other family right? If anything happened to you,  they wouldn't be alone. I don’t have that so I…” Eren slumped, “Fuck.”

Jean sighed quietly, “Eren, you aren't saying anything I haven’t already thought about a dozen times over. I-” Jean paused as he felt the baby’s feet thump against his belly.

Eren tilted his head curiously, “What?”

“He’s just kicking. At least it’s not my bladder this time.”

“Can I feel?”

Jean shrugged, “Knock yourself out.”

He showed the other Omega where to put his hand. Eren’s eyes widened, “Wow, holy shit. That’s… wow.”

There was a loud clatter of feet coming down the stairs, and Connie jogged into the kitchen.

“Hey Eren, you ready? We've got next watch-” He raised an eyebrow, “Uh… what are you two doing?”

“Baby’s kicking,” Eren said eagerly.

Connie shook his head, “That’s great Eren. I’m sure the Captain’s really going to be interested when we tell him we’re late relieving him because you were busy-”

“Oh shit,” Eren groaned and dashed off to the front door to start putting on his winter gear.

Connie turned to Jean, “You look like you're about to pop. You sure it’s going to be another month before that comes out?”

“At least, maybe longer.” Jean wasn't sure precisely when he had conceived so it was difficult for them to narrow down exactly when he was due.

“Connie come on!” Eren hollered, pulling the front door open and dashing outside. Connie rolled his eyes and followed.

Jean pulled his chair closer to the fire and carefully sat. Spending more time with Eren was certainly informative if nothing else. He wasn't exactly in a place to judge what other people did with their lives. Especially when it came to bonding and pregnancy. Like they did so often when he was alone, his thoughts drifted to Marco.

**September 849 - Military Training Grounds**

_The Alphas were in their fall heat, and the few trainees who actually came to dinner were on edge. After spending a half hour picking at his food, Jean slipped out of the mess hall without anyone noticing._

_He wasn't so much on edge as he was miserable. It was true that he’d always been lonely in the past when Marco disappeared during his heats, but this time his unhappiness had a sharper edge to it._

_Things between the two of them weren't the same anymore. Marco still sat next to him in their classes. They ate their meals together, talked and joked, but they avoided even the smallest of touches, and never allowed themselves to be alone together._

_Jean had hoped that when the Alphas went into heat, Marco wouldn't be able to stay away and would come back to him. However, Marco had disappeared when the heat began, and Jean hadn't seen him in nearly a day._

_Jean kicked a stone with the toe of his boot and watched it skitter across the ground. He told himself that If Marco didn't want him, that was fine. He wasn't going to go begging the Alpha to pay attention to him._

_Jean was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of soft footsteps in the dirt behind him. He swallowed nervously, continuing on as if he hadn't heard. Walking around outside by himself while all the Alpha's were in heat might not have been the best idea._

_Whoever it was, they weren't exactly being quiet. Jean clenched his hands into fists and growled softly as he turned to see who was following him. Just as he'd guessed, it was an Alpha, though not the one had hoped it would be._

_“Samuel?”_

_Samuel was one of the other trainees in his class. The lean dark haired Alpha stood on the path behind him, looking slightly abashed. He backed up a few steps and Jean relaxed slightly._

_Jean crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want?"_

_Samuel's eyes flicked to the side, “I was just uh- Is Marco around or...?"_

_Jean snorted and shrugged, “Why should I know where he is?”_

_Samuel looked confused for a moment, "Oh. I thought- nevermind.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets,  “I was just curious."_

_Jean's felt his face flush as Samuel’s eyes brazenly raked up his body. He couldn't say that he minded. Samuel was an attractive man; tall, with dark hair and eyes._

_"I just wanted to see if you were already... occupied tonight?"  Samuel asked._

_“Oh,” Jean swallowed, “Well I-”_

_The young Alpha seemed more confident now and stepped closer._

_Jean bit the inside of his lower lip and started to breath more rapidly as Samuel got closer. He knew it was because of the pheromones, but the Alpha male smelled excellent._

_His stomach rolled, and he suddenly wished that Marco was there. Jean shook his head; Marco was nowhere to be seen. He was probably holed up somewhere screwing somebody’s brains out, Jean thought bitterly._

_Samuel was very close now. He put a hand on Jean’s arm, who shivered at the contact._

_“Well? What do you say?” Samuel purred. He slid his hand up Jean's shoulder toward his neck._

_A harsh growl interrupted them, followed by the rhythmic thud of running footsteps. Samuel barely had time to step back from Jean before another Alpha tackled him into the dirt. Jean jumped back and out of the way as they struggled, raising a cloud of dust._

_The bigger Alpha pinned Samuel and twisted his arm making him yelp. Jean gasped in recognition, but his elation quickly turned into anger._

_"Marco!"_

_Jean’s  instincts screamed at him to stay out of it, but he was too angry to heed them. He lept at Marco, tackling him off of the other Alpha. The two of them rolled over with Jean miraculously coming out on top. He straddled Marco's chest, both hands gripping the collar of the Alpha's shirt. Angry beyond words, Jean snarled in his face and shook him._

_Marco grabbed his wrists and pulled Jean’s hands off of him. Jean twisted, but couldn't break his grip. Under normal circumstances they would be evenly matched in hand to hand combat, but the rush of hormones Alpha's received during their heats made Marco much stronger than he normally was._

_Jean squawked in outrage as Marco seized him around the waist. His felt his feet leave the ground as the Alpha stood, positioning Jean over his shoulder and stalking off  into the darkness with him._

_“Marco! Stop it!”_

_There was no sign of Samuel. He must have run off as soon as Marco was distracted. Jean flushed in embarrassment, grateful that no one was there to see them. He wriggled as Marco carried him past the camp perimeter and into the trees.. "Put me down dammit!"_

_Jean dug his fingers into Marco’s shirt. All Omega's and Betas were taught ways to deal with Alphas if they lost control of themselves during their heats, but Jean was reluctant to do anything that would hurt him._

_“I mean it Marco!” He warned,  “Put me the fuck down!”_

_Marco's grip on him just tightened and the Alpha growled._

_“Well, you can’t say I didn’t try,” Jean hissed. He swiftly jammed his knee into the tender scent gland by Marco's armpit. The Alpha gasped in pain and dropped him._

_Jean landed in the grass and rolled over quickly so he was sitting up. Marco sat down heavily in the grass with a whine, hand tucked under his arm._

_“Ow Jean!” he yelped, sounding downright pathetic. At least the young Alpha had snapped out of his aggression and was more or less back to his usual self._

_Jean took measure of their surroundings. Marco had carried him into the woods beside the compound. He could hear ambient sounds from the camp, but they were distant._

_Jean crawled closer through the grass and shoved Marco’s shoulder roughly, “What is wrong with you?”_

_Marco glared at him indignantly, “I had to take you away, so you'd be safe. What were you thinking? Walking around camp alone like that?”_

_Jean rolled his eyes; Alpha’s weren’t at their most logical when they were in heat. “I was perfectly fine.”_

_“He had you cornered!" Marco said sharply._

_“He was asking me if I wanted to be alone with him,” Jean hissed angrily,  “Asking. Not hauling me off into the middle of the fucking woods like a cave man.”_

_Marco managed to look incredulous and crestfallen at the same time, "You mean you wanted him to-"_

_“I don't know,” Jean groaned.  “What was I supposed to do? Just sit around and twiddle my thumbs while you go off and fuck whoever asks for the next two days?”_

_Jean yelped in surprise as Marco shoved him. The moment his back hit the grass, Marco was there hovering over him. His fingers kneaded into the turf on either side of Jean's head_

_“Is that what you think?” he asked quietly._

_At the moment, all Jean could think was how loud his breathing sounded in the quiet that stretched between them._

_"I've been thinking about you all day," Marco murmured, the pitch of his voice going low. “All day.”_

_Jean growled back, “All day?  I think about you all the fucking time. When we train, when we eat, when I’m laying awake at night and it takes all my self control not to jump into your bed. It makes me want to scream.”_

_Jean inwardly cursed himself as he laced his fingers behind Marco's head, pulling him down so he could reach his mouth. He parted his lips, letting Marco's tongue into his mouth. Jean moaned, hands going to either side of Marco's face to keep him close._

_This was unbelievably stupid, but he couldn't make himself care anymore. Even though it had only been a few weeks, it felt like an eternity since the last time they had kissed._

_Marco forcibly broke away from him, breathing heavily. “Jean,” he pleaded, “Go. You need to go. I can’t.”_

_Jean shook his head. He was sick of it and he couldn't take it anymore. He had tried so hard to convince them both that he was content with only friendship, but it wasn't true._

_“No, I can’t go back to the way things have been.” He brushed their noses together, “I need to be able to touch you, to smell you. I need you in my bed at night.”_

_Marco inhaled sharply, “Jean?”_

_“I want you to be mine,” he sighed raggedly._

_Marco shook his head half-heartedly.  “We can’t. You know we can’t,” he whispered. He looked at Jean longingly, but didn’t move to touch him._

_“Do you really want me to go?” Jean whispered._

_“Of course I don’t!” Marco growled. “I want you to be mine. Ever since the first time we were together I’ve wanted it.”_

_Whatever had been holding Marco back finally broke, and the Alpha pressed their bodies together roughly. Their lips crashed together and they tore at each others clothing. Jean felt the sweet tension start to build in his chest again, but neither of them did anything to stop it this time._

_Jean’s brain started to fog over as their bare bodies rolled together. Marco's arms wrapped tightly around his chest and the pressure building between them reached a breaking point._

_Jean felt  like his heart was going to explode in his chest. A shiver ran up his body, from the tips of his toes to the nape of his neck. He buried his face against Marco’s shoulder, inhaling his scent, and cried out his name._

_Someone had told him before that bonding was pleasant, but that didn't even begin to describe it. It was wonderful. He felt lightheaded like he'd had too much to drink. It was the best thing he'd ever felt; better than anything he could have imagined feeling._

_He came back to himself slowly. Marco nuzzled his ear, whispering his name again and again.  Jean made a soft purring sound in his throat that he hadn’t known he was capable of, and tilted his head back. He felt Marco’s teeth graze his neck and his own instincts were urging him to mark his new mate._

_It was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him. Jean shook his head fiercely, “No, not my neck, everyone will see.”_

_“What if I want them to?”  Marco hummed softly._

_“I’m serious!” Jean hissed in panic._

_Marco growled and smoothed his hand down Jean’s body. He gave the gland on the Omega’s inner thigh a squeeze, “Here?”_

_Jean nodded, not trusting himself enough to talk._

_Marco kissed him deeply, then trailed his mouth down Jean's body, past his chest and over his belly.  Jean groaned and his fingers tangled in Marco’s hair as the Alpha’s tongue caressed the sensitive spot on his inner thigh. Marco gripped Jean’s hips tightly to keep him still._

_“Ah!” Jean yelped as the Alpha’s teeth bit into the gland on the inside of his thigh. He whimpered softly; he hadn't expected it to hurt so much._

_Marco cooed softly, soothing the broken skin  with his tongue. His mouth traveled from Jean’s inner thigh to more sensitive areas between his legs that made Jean forget all about the pain._

_Jean arched his back and whined, unable to form the words he needed. He felt like he was going to lose his mind if Marco didn’t mount him soon._

_Marco crawled back up his body and they kissed hungrily. Marco positioned himself between Jean’s thighs and the Omega eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist._

_As Marco pressed inside of him, Jean growled, his fingers digging into his Alpha’s biceps. The urge to mark the him with his teeth was overwhelming. Jean twisted his body and bit into the gland on Marco’s side under his arm. Marco growled, throwing extra force into the swing of his hips, making Jean let go and  throw his head back with a yelp._

_Marco was usually so gentle in bed that Jean had to beg him to go harder. He didn’t know if it was because the Alpha was in heat, if it was from their new bond, or if it was some combination of the two; but Jean was grateful they were in a secluded place outside the camp. He couldn’t have stayed quiet even if he wanted to with the way Marco was pounding into him._

_Jean panted and writhed in the grass; he was close, so blissfully close. He groaned in frustration as Marco suddenly stopped thrusting. Marco’s eyes were fevered and his arms shook but he kept still. “Jean?”_

_Jean felt like killing him for stopping, but he could feel the beginnings of the knot starting to swell, and if they went much further Marco wouldn’t be able to pull out as he normally did._

_Jean tightened his legs around Marco’s waist, It felt like he’d never wanted anything as much as he wanted his Alpha to knot him. “Oh, give it to me,” he pleaded._

_Marco didn't need any further urging. All Jean could do was hold onto his new mate’s shoulders and try not to scream from the stimulation as the Alpha knotted him. Marco had never knotted him before, and Jean couldn't help whimpering at the strange sensation._

_“Oh Jean,” Marco groaned._

_Jean yelped as Marco finished, his knot expanding to it’s full size. The pressure set off something inside of him and Jean wailed, his whole body starting to tremble as he came._

_Both of them gasped for breath, coated in sweat. Marco kissed him, a deep purr echoing in his chest that made Jean feel like he was melting into a puddle of satisfaction. They rolled onto their sides and Marco wrapped his arms around him protectively and buried his nose in Jean’s hair._

_Exhausted, Jean curled up against Marco's chest and slowly drifted into a contented sleep, though he couldn't escape the knowledge that they'd done something that night that would alter the rest of their lives._

__

**December 850 - Wall Rose**

Levi shut the door behind him forcefully against the cold as he came inside the cabin.  It had grown much colder over the past few days and he felt a bit sorry for Eren and Connie who had just relieved him. He shed his cloak and gloves, grateful to be indoors again. Normally he didn't take late night watch, but Armin and Mikasa had to take an overnight trip to Trost to report to the Commander and the squad was short handed.

He frowned as he noticed the light from the kitchen. If the brats hadn't banked the fire properly before going to sleep, he’d bang their heads together.

He was surprised and dismayed to find that the kitchen was not actually empty. Jean was curled up in a chair by the fire. The cadet jumped slightly, and wiped his eyes as Levi came into the room.The Alpha held back a groan. He put a lot of effort into making sure he was never alone with Jean. The Omega was a cesspool of emotion, and he had never been good at dealing with that kind of thing. He grimaced. Now he had to say something.

Levi sighed and crossed his arms, "What’s wrong?"

Jean's eyes narrowed and Levi immediately regretted asking.

"What’s wrong?” Jean asked incredulously, “Where do I even start? I hurt everywhere, I’m tired, I can’t stop fucking crying. I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere and  in a few weeks this," he said,  gesticulating at his impressively large belly, "Is going to come out of me. What do you think Captain?"

Levi's eyes slowly widened as the pregnant boy ranted. The only ones who could handle him when he was like this was Mikasa or maybe Armin, and of course they weren't there.

After a brief hesitation, Levi growled and turned to the cupboard, "I'm making tea."

"I don't want tea," Jean hissed.

Levi scoffed as he placed the kettle on it's hook swung it over the fire so the water could heat, “I didn't say it was for you.

He still grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and filled two small sachets with tea leaves.  The room remained tensely quiet for a time.

“So,” Levi finally said, “Is there a reason you’re lurking in the kitchen by yourself?”

Jean slumped, “I just… got blindsided by memories. Some days it just feels like everything reminds me of-”  The Omega cut himself off with a snort. “It doesn’t matter. None of you get it. None of you know how shitty this is.”

Levi kept his lips tightly closed as he poured the hot water and was careful not to be too rough with the cups as he set them down onto the table. Calm down, the brat doesn't know.

He eased himself into a chair, firmly shoving Jean’s mug of tea closer to him. “True, I don’t know what it’s liked to be knocked up, but-”

He paused. With a quiet sigh he reached up and tugged the collar of his shirt down. Jean squinted, unable to see it at first. The tooth marks were faint and didn't stand out much against his skin.

The Omega’s eyebrows shot up and he  stifled a whine as he put it together.  "I- I had no idea."

Levi released his collar, letting the shirt cover him again. He scratched the back of his neck slowly, "It’s not exactly a secret. It’s been… what- six years now?”

It was easy to forget sometimes that there were only a handful of people left in the Legion that knew he’d had a mate once, and even fewer of them who had known him before he died.

“He was a Beta,” he found himself saying. “We were together for a few years before we ended up in the Legion. He was the brains behind everything we did.”

Levi’s fingers tightened around his cup.

“He died the first time we went outside the walls.”

The memory was still horribly vivid. Isabel, already crushed. Farlan lifting his hand in farewell, like he was just leaving to run a fucking errand and then… then  there was just a dark hole in Levi’s memory; a pit he didn't ever willingly look into.

The first thing he clearly remembered after the titan grabbing Farlan was being on  his knees in the cold mud, surrounded by the smoking bodies of the titans he’d killed.

Levi shook his head, willing the memories away.

"So,” he said abruptly, “what was your Alpha like? Was he a temperamental little shit like you?”

Jean actually laughed weakly at the question and shook his head. “No, he was… just the opposite of what I am. Smart, patient… nice to people. I never understood why he put up with all my shit.”

Jean took a shaky breath, “Sometimes, I don’t think I’m strong enough to do this without him.”

“You're strong enough,” Levi said grimly, “Or you wouldn't still be here.”

The Alpha shifted uncomfortably, “Now finish up your tea and get some rest. If you look tired when Mikasa gets back tomorrow she’s be all over me wanting to know why.”

Jean smiled wryly, “Gee, thanks Captain.”

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That's done with! NOW ON TO THE BABY PART! I don't think it's going to take me another two months to update... I was just never completely happy with this chapter and it gave me a rough time. I just had to remind myself that this is ABO slash fanfic... it doesn't have to be perfect. As long as people have fun reading it all is good!
> 
> I think there's going to be two more chapters to this - BABY and than an epilogue. 
> 
> As always - you can find me on tumblr at http://rosietheraven.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean experiences the pains of fatherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I spent an inordinate amount of time researching while I was writing this. As I promised in an earlier chapter I'm not going to get very graphic... mostly just focuses on how Jean's feeling more so than what exactly is happening. Hope you all enjoy.

  **February 851 - Wall Rose**

The mid morning sun shone through the frosted windows of the cabin. Armin was curled up in the sitting room, indulging in a book during a rare break between his chores. Jean sprawled next to him on the lumpy old chaise, working his way through a basket of clothes that needed mending. It was one of the few useful things he could do around the cabin without the others fussing. Wrapped up in his book, Armin almost missed it when Jean paused in his stitching and grimaced, letting a small grunt escape.  Armin turned away from his book to stare at him.

“Jean?”

Jean’s frown disappeared almost as quickly as it came. “What?” He quickly went back to working on the tear in the shirt he was mending,

Armin glowered at him, “You know what! What was that just now?”

“Armin, it’s fine. Just a cramp. It’s nothing.”

Jean had already gone into false labor twice; he didn’t want to get everyone excited over nothing again. After the last time he had hurried out to the cabin, Moblit had given them very strict guidelines on when to fetch him again.

“It doesn't feel any different from last time,” Jean insisted.

“Are you counting the time in between?” Armin asked intently.

“Well I started to, but I keep losing track.”

Armin glowered at him.

“Well, If they're that far apart, then it’s definitely not time right?”

Instead of calming down, Armin continued to question him, “How long have you been having them for?”

“I don’t know,” Jean sighed,  “Since sometime last night I guess.”

Armin’s eyebrows shot up, “Last night? Jean! You can’t just keep that kind of thing to yourself! This is important!”

Jean shrugged, “I mean I was able to sleep through them. You're making a big deal out of nothing. They'll be gone again by dinner time.”

Armin frowned, shook his head, and went back to his book. Jean settled back into his mending.  It was a good thing Mikasa was out keeping watch, or she’d be all over him, insisting he lay down and not do anything. He was already nervous. The last thing he needed was plenty of unoccupied time to  think about how he was going to have to have the baby in the middle of nowhere, supervised by a medic who had never delivered a baby before.

He sighed and pushed the needle he was holding back through the fabric.

The day continued normally, and soon it was time for their noon meal. Sasha and Connie were on watch duty, but everyone else was gathered around the large table in the kitchen. Jean ate his stew slowly. The little ghost contractions continued on as they had been, but aside from some slight discomfort it wasn't inconveniencing him much. The pain _was_ unsettling his stomach a bit though, so he wasn't tucking into the food with his usual gusto. Thankfully Armin hadn't mentioned the cramps it to anyone. Jean knew they would all just blow it out of proportion and-

Jean gasped and his spoon clattered to the floor as he clutched the edge of the table. He couldn't hold back a groan as the small amount of lunch he had eaten so far threatened to come back up. The wave of the contraction pushed through not only his abdomen, but the muscles in his back too. The room was filled with the sound of chairs scraping the floor and a chorus of voices asked if he was alright. Jean felt a pair of hands gently touch his shoulders and looked up into Mikasa’s startled face.

He exhaled shakily, “Okay, that one hurt,” he whimpered as the cramping finally stopped. He pushed down against the table to stand up, but wobbled a little as he gained his feet. Mikasa and Historia quickly grabbed his arms and guided him to the the next room. Jean tried to brush them off as he eased himself down into an armchair, “I’m fine!”

Armin had followed them into the sitting room, and now he kept  his eyes glued to the clock on the shelf.  “Jean,” He said firmly, “It’s important you tell me when your next contraction starts, even if it doesn't hurt as much.”

“My water still hasn't broken you know,” he said gruffly, “You’re all getting worked up for nothing,” Jean shook his head. It couldn't be time yet; he wasn't ready for it to be time yet.

Mikasa hushed him gently, keeping a firm and comforting grip on his arm. The cabin was mostly quiet aside from the soft clatter of plates in the kitchen. The minutes dragged by. Jean closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. When the next contraction came, he couldn't have kept it quiet even if he had wanted to. This time he could feel the blood drain from his face as his body cramped. He buried his face in his arms trying to smother his moan of pain.

Armin swore softly. He tore his eyes away from the clock and darted back to the kitchen. Jean could hear Armin and the Captain talking. He only caught a snippet of what Armin was saying to Levi, “- his water hasn't broken yet, but the contractions have been getting closer together all day-” Jean didn't hear much else until Levi started barking orders.

“I’ll send Springer and Braus; Historia, get your gear on, we’re keeping watch until they get back! Eren! Help Mikasa get him upstairs.”

Mikasa and Eren each took one of his arms and helped him up. He unsuccessfully tried to shake them off once he was on his feet, “I can walk on my own!”

He shoved Eren, but the other Omega just snapped back at him, “Stop being an idiot and let us help.”

“Eren!” Mikasa admonished, glaring daggers at him.

As they started shepherding him toward the stairs, Jean whimpered and felt like throwing up again. The baby was coming.

***

 

Jean paced restlessly, though not very quickly, around the bedroom. He paused, pressing a hand against the wall and gritting his teeth as a new contraction started. His water had finally broken a half hour ago. It had been messy, embarrassing, and had probably ruined that particular pair of pants.  He'd thrown on a nightshirt, though he was sweating so much that even that small amount of clothing was already sticking to his back uncomfortably.

“What the hell is taking them so long?” He said irritably.  It had been more than two hours since Connie and Sasha had saddled their horses and set off down the road.

The snow around the cabin was knee deep and frozen solid. It had been so cold out for the past few days that it was too dangerous for them to keep watch outside after the sun went down. Jean worriedly gnawed his lower lip. What if they got stuck in town? What if they didn't make it back before the baby came?

Mikasa and Armin were in the room with him. Armin sat quietly by the window, but Mikasa hovered within arm’s reach, watching him anxiously.

“You should lay down and rest,” she urged.

Jean growled at her softly. He had tried laying down, but he honestly felt better moving around than staying curled up on the bed. He raised his head at the sound of horses outside. Lots of horses.

“The hell?” Jean muttered as Armin moved the curtain to the side and peered out..

“That’s not just Moblit,” He said with surprise, “That’s Hanji’s entire squad out there!”

Jean groaned, “Fuck.”

He certainly had no trouble hearing Hanji’s voice over all the sound of the front door slamming open and Levi barking at everyone to take their boots off at the door.

“Of course I came!” he heard the Hanji exclaim, “it’s so exciting, isn't it?”

A few moments later the bedroom door opened and Moblit swept in. He nodded to them as he set down his bag.

Armin sighed with relief, “I'm glad you're here-”

“Did all of them really need to come?” Jean interrupted.

Moblit shrugged. “Hanji wanted to. It’ll be good to have a few extra people around for this.” He gestured to the bed, “Lay down for a minute so I can have a look.”

Jean stepped over to the bed but let out a short sharp gasp of pain as he tried to lay down. It felt like someone was jamming a knife in his lower back. Mikasa was next to him in an instant but he brushed her away with a hiss.

“Give him a little space,” he heard Armin say gently.

Moblit frowned, “Try getting on your hands and knees instead, it puts less pressure on your back.”

Jean slowly crept up onto the bed on all fours and it was slightly better. It also allowed him to bury his face in his arms and pretend like the entire room couldn’t see between his legs.

Mikasa cleared her throat, “So what now?  Does he need to start pushing?”

Moblit hesitated, “Ah... No. We're not really at that point yet.”

Jean whimpered, he’d been having painful contractions for almost three hours now.

“We're still in the early stages,” Moblit continued, “It takes quite a bit of time for the body to ah… prepare for birth. Since it’s your first it’s... going to take a while.”

Moblit draped a sheet over him and helped Jean turn onto his side and lay down.

“When you say a while,” Jean said anxiously, “How long exactly do you think?”

Moblit smiled in a way that wasn't entirely convincing. “Having a baby isn't something that can be rushed Jean. Just… try to take it easy okay? I’ll come check on you again in an hour or two.”

“An hour or- what!” Jean shouted as the other Omega slipped out the door.

***

Levi bristled with irritation. The cabin was already cramped with just his squad, now it was ridiculously packed. He sat by the hearth in the Kitchen, since the visiting squad was turning the sitting room into an impromptu bedroom. The fact that one of Hanji’s people was a fantastic cook, and knew how to make a more than decent cup of tea, was the only thing keeping him from kicking them all out into the snow.

Moblit padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, a slight frown on his face. Armin followed close behind.

“So,” Hanji chirped, “how’s the father to be?”

“Still nowhere near ready,” Moblit sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “It’s definitely the real thing this time, but he’s barely dilated-”

Eren and Levi interrupted him with simultaneous noises of disgust, though Hanji was nonplussed.

“Anyway,” Moblit continued, ignoring the interruption, “Historia and Mikasa are sitting with him, though I don’t know who he’ll tolerate being in the room with him as he gets closer to delivery. Honestly I’m a bit surprised he’s okay with an Alpha who isn’t his mate being in the room with him.”

“Well it’s Mikasa,” Eren shrugged, as if that were explanation enough.

Moblit sat as one of his squadmates handed him a cup of tea, “Going through it without any family members, not to mention without his mate… it’s going to be rough. We're going to be in for a long night I think.”

"Wonderful," Levi grumbled.

 

***

Jean groaned as yet another contraction started. The sun had gone down and the room was dim except for a few candles. His squadmates took turns sitting with him and Moblit came in periodically to check on his progress. The pain had grown progressively worse over the past few hours, until it got to the point where he couldn't stay on his feet and pace around the room any longer. He’d ended up sprawled on the floor and he violently resisted any effort  to get him up on the bed. His head was in Armin’s lap and the Beta held a cool cloth on his forehead.

“I wish Marco was here,” he whimpered.

Armin sighed in dismay, “I know-”

“So I could punch him in the face,” Jean interrupted. He heard Connie snort out a laugh while Armin shushed him.

“Try not to get worked up Jean,” he said firmly

Jean growled; that was easier said than done. He felt utterly helpless and he hated it. It was true that if Marco had been there Jean would've had some choice things to say to him; but he’d give anything to have him there.

With the sun down it was harder to judge the passing of time. Between contractions, Connie artfully distracted him with jokes and funny stories, and Armin told him some obviously made up stories about the lands outside the walls; giant lakes that took weeks to cross in a boat, mountains that spat fire, lands that remained frozen even in the height of summer.

The next time Moblit came to check on him, Eren and Mikasa came with him and the female Alpha shooed the two Beta males off to get some food and rest.

***

It was well past midnight when the pain got so bad it was almost more than he could bear. Jean couldn't stop himself from howling with the agony wracking his body. Moblit came quickly and Mikasa and Eren carefully moved him up on the bed so he could see. Jean shuddered and closed his eyes as they brightened the room by lighting the lamps. Jean snarled as he felt a hand on his leg and would have kicked if he had the strength. 

“Jean,” Moblit said insistently, “I know it hurts, but you just need to try and relax. Breathe okay?”

Jean panted and felt tears rolling down his nose to mingle with the sweat already covering his face.  He whimpered fearfully,  “Something’s wrong isn’t it? I’m going to die. I’m going to die aren't I?”

“Shut up,” Eren growled. His fingers tightened on Jean’s arms, “You're not dying, so stop talking like that.”

Jean opened his eyes slightly. Eren’s jaw was set but his face was pale; he looked irritated but smelled frightened. There were small scratches on the other Omega’s arms that steamed faintly. Jean blanched; _had he done that_?

“Jean, everything that's happening right now is normal. You're going to be fine,” Moblit said firmly.

The next contraction came and his world became a pain filled blur. They started coming faster and closer together. In the scant minutes in between, all he could do was lay there, tremble, and beg. He begged for the pain to stop. He begged for Marco. He begged for his mother.

It felt like hours had gone by,  when he suddenly felt a strong instinctive urge to push. The contractions were still sharp, but now it felt like there was movement. His head became clearer and he felt a surge of restless energy. Eren yelped in surprise as Jean slid halfway off the bed so he was kneeling with the mattress still supporting his upper body.

"It's coming," he said raggedly.

“Good,” Moblit said encouragingly, “it won't be long now.” He sent Mikasa running for supplies and Jean prepared himself to push in earnest.

 

***

 

After hours of pushing Jean was exhausted, sick of the pain, and close to giving up.  

_It won't be long now_ , he could kill Moblit for saying that shit.

He could hear the soft pre-dawn calls of birds outside. At some point he had moved completely away from the bed to the floor, sprawled on his side on a thick blanket. He didn't think he had ever been so tired before in his entire life. He felt another contraction begin and he whimpered pitifully. It was coming _out_ and it fucking hurt.

“Jean,” it was Moblit’s voice coming from back behind him, “You're almost done, but you need to keep going. You've got to push!”

He wailed and bore down but he couldn't do it for long. It hurt so badly -he just wanted it to stop. “I can’t,” he pleaded hoarsely, “I can’t I can’t I can’t.”

“Prop him up,” Moblit said urgently, “Gravity is going to have to do some of the work for us."

Jean felt two strong pairs of arms slide under his shoulders and help him up so he was kneeling. _Eren and Mikasa_ , he thought vaguely. _Fuck, how long had the two of them been here with him_?  When the next contraction came, he pushed down with it and let out a weary cry of pain. It fucking stung and he felt like he was going to split in two.

“Good,” Moblit said encouragingly, “Come on, just one more. One more and you're done.”

It felt like an eternity until the next contraction came. He pressed his face against Mikasa’s chest and sucked in a deep breath. He threw every last scrap of energy he had into pushing down. There was one last fiery burn that made him scream as his body stretched and then the pressure was suddenly gone.

He slumped forward bonelessly as they carefully helped him lay back down on the blanket. Jean felt lightheaded, and passing out seemed inevitable until he heard a pitiful little cry sound behind him. His eyes shot open in panic. He flailed trying to get up, but he was too weak. He rolled onto his side just in time to see Moblit tuck the corner of a blanket around a flailing little leg.

Jean felt like he couldn't breathe properly. His throat was raw and he couldn't force the words out that he wanted; all he could do was hold out his trembling arms insistently.

“Here,” Moblit said soothingly, moving closer. Jean turned onto his side and Moblit pressed the little bundle into his arms.His entire world shrunk down to a single focus. The baby stopped whimpering almost immediately. Moblit smiled despite his own weariness,“See? She knows your scent already.”

_Oh, it’s a girl_ , some distant part of his mind registered as he bent his head and nuzzled the tiny being he held. She was so small, but there was still so much to take in. Her skin was blotchy and red, and a small amount of fine dark hair covered her scalp. Her eyes looked enormous and dark; the room was too dimly lit  for him to make out what color they were exactly. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

A hand entered his field of view, reaching for her. He whipped his head up and growled viciously. It took him a moment to register that it was Mikasa. She held her hands out and hummed reassuringly.  “We just want to get you both cleaned up a bit, then you can both get some rest, alright?”

Someone outside the door was handing Moblit a basin of water and Armin cautiously pressed past with an armful of blankets.

Jean hissed softly; letting go of her was the very last thing he wanted to do. Mikasa carefully held her hand out near the baby’s face; she caught Mikasa’s scent and cooed softly turning her head toward the Alpha female. Jean’s sudden aggressiveness eased somewhat. “Alright,” he said shakily. He couldn't help whimpering anxiously as she left his hands; but Mikasa stood carefully, cradling his daughter protectively close to her chest.

The dirty sheets on the bed were balled up and carted away, and Jean was far too exhausted to be embarrassed as Armin helped him strip off his ruined nightshirt and clean up.

Once he was settled into the cool clean sheets, they placed his daughter back in his arms. He curled himself around her protectively as her big eyes blinked closed. His own eyelids were heavy, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. “I thought she'd cry more,” he said drowsily.

“She’s probably tired,” Moblit said quietly, “Not surprising really, after all that.

Jean hummed, nodding his head slightly but unable to keep his eyes open any longer as sleep enveloped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but I ended up moving the next bit, including the baby's name, to the next part. I'm going to try not to let another two months go by before I wrap up this fic. There's either going to be one or two more chapters... since I think I want the epilogue to be it's own chapter but we'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've known what her name was going to be for such a long time now - and yes it's the French pronunciation if you're curious.
> 
> Also this chapter is where I'm sort of joining this story back to cannon stuff so... here you go

 

**February 851**

“Cecile.”

After days of trying to remember every name  he’d ever read or heard of, he’d known it was perfect the moment he said it.

“Well to be fair,” he murmured as he played with her tiny fingers, “I didn’t know if you were going to be a girl or a boy until last week.”

His mother would like it, it was one of the old names from her clan, just like his.

“It’s pretty,” Sasha cooed.

Jean smiled, “Cecile Kirschstein.”

Cecile, sprawled in the middle of a blanket on the bed, blinked up at them, kicking her feet.

“Kirschstein?” Sasha asked the question softly but seemed surprised.

Jean sighed, “It’s… more practical if we have the same family name.”

Jean yawned loudly, Even though it had only been a few days, tiredness had become part of his state of being. Since Cecile woke and slept and ate irregularly, he did too.

“I can take her for a bit if you want to sleep,” Sasha offered.

“No, it’s alright.”

“It’s okay to let us help you know,” Sasha said firmly. “Honestly, you only put her down when you go to sleep… and sometimes not even then.”

“I just don’t like being away from her,” He mumbled. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. The Commander’s plans wouldn’t go forward until winter was past, but once the snow melted anything was possible.

“You don’t have to do this by yourself. You think Marco would just sit there, twiddle his thumbs, and let you do all the work?”

Jean frowned at her, but didn't argue.

“That’s what I thought,” She gathered Cecile up in her arms, “Now we are going to go for a little walk around the house while your Pop takes a nap.” She gently brushed a finger over the baby’s nose, “You’re going to so spoiled,” she cooed.

She turned to Jean, but the Omega was already slumped on the pillows, fast asleep. “See? I told him he was tired.”

 

**June 851 - Wall Rose**

The air rushed past as Jean fired the hook of his maneuver gear into the trunk of a tree and launched himself up into the air. Releasing both hooks, his momentum propelled him up above the treetops. He let out a whoop, twisting his body and angling himself back toward the trees. He shot his line into a tree trunk and swooped down around it, slowing his momentum - but it wasn't quite enough.

“Shit!”

He crash landed, skidding along the ground before rolling to a stop. He sat up, brushing the muck from the forest floor off of himself. Connie swooped down, landing much more gracefully, “Real smooth Jean.”

“Shut up, I'm just out of practice.”

Adjusting back to using the maneuver gear had been rough, but he wasn't _terrible_. He was sure he’d be back to his old level of skill soon, he just needed more practice. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. _Fuck_ it felt good to be able to fly like that again. He hadn't realized how much he’d missed it.

Connie crossed his arm in front of his chest in a stretch, “Sun’s going down, we should head back.”

Thankfully it was a short walk back to the cabin; they'd been practicing for most of the day and his training schedule had been grueling. Jean’s pace quickened, eager to get back to Cecile. She'd grown so big in the past few weeks, and thankfully she was mostly sleeping through the night now.

As they emerged into the clearing around the cabin, Jean spotted Captain Levi outside the cabin waiting for them. The Alpha’s mouth was set in a tight line and he was drumming his fingers impatiently.

_Wonderful, what now?_

“Jean I need to talk to you.”

Connie slipped past them  into the cabin and Levi waited until he'd closed the door before speaking.

“I got a letter from Erwin.”

Jean crossed his arms impatiently in front of his chest, “Okay.”

Levi exhaled and met Jean’s eyes with a firm stare. “It’s time. Erwin says we need to be ready to move.”

“Oh,” Jean felt like someone had dropped a hammer on his head. “Alright,” he said stiffly, “I - I need to write them a letter then… let them know we're coming.”

He exhaled sharply and seized by a sudden panic, pushed past the Captain into the house.

“Jean-”

Cecile, he needed Cecile. He hurried into the sitting room and then the kitchen. Eren was rocking the cradle with his foot while he trimmed the fat off of a roast.

Jean swooped down and picked her up. She fussed sleepily as he tucked her under his chin. Eren turned irritably, “She was almost asleep you-” he glanced up from his work, “Jean? What is it? Are you okay?”

Jean made a noncommittal noise in his throat before turning and hurrying up the stairs. Grateful that no one else was in the bedroom, he sat down heavily on the bed and cradled his fussing daughter close to his chest.

Jean tried to slow his panicked breathing. He'd known this was coming. One of the first things he’d done after the birth was arrange a safe place for his daughter to go. He knew he couldn't keep her with him all the time, they were in the middle of a rebellion. It was going to be dangerous and she _couldn't_ stay.

He’d known, but now that it was time…he buried his nose in her hair and suppressed a whimper. It was going to be harder than he’d thought.

 

**Two weeks Later**

Jean paused before dismounting in front of the sprawling farm house, his fingers inadvertently tightening on Cecile’s blanket. He looked back down the empty road.

“Relax, no one followed us here.” Levi shifted uneasily on his horse. “We don't have a lot of time.” Though Hanji and her squad were at the cabin, he obviously wanted to get back quickly.

“I know,” Jean replied tersely. He ground his teeth together, any of the others would have been better to have along than Levi.

Jean knew too much about the Legion's plans for them to let him go off on his own. _They were probably nervous and thought I'd just take off with her._   No, even if the Captain wasn't with him that isn’t what he’d do.

Gathering his courage, he walked up to the front door and knocked.

The woman who answered the door wasn't much like Jean had imagined she would be. She was much younger than he had expected, with only a few stray grays in her reddish brown hair. She smiled warmly and pulled the door open, “You must be Jean; come in, come in!”

“Thank you,” The door closed behind them and he swallowed heavily. “I can’t stay long.”

She rubbed her already clean hands on her spotless white apron, “Ah, of course.”

Jean carefully removed Cecile from the sling he’d been carrying her in, “She slept most of the way here.”

The woman’s eyes were riveted on the baby’s face. She gasped softly and held out her arms. Jean gently passed Cecile over, “Oh Jean, she’s beautiful.”  Teary eyed, the woman delicately nuzzled the baby’s head.

Jean swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat.

“Thank you for bringing her here,” she whispered, “For entrusting her to me.”

Jean reached out and brushed his fingers over Cecile's head with fingers that shook.

“Jean.”

He met the woman’s eyes, they were deep brown and achingly familiar. “She’ll be safe here. She’s my granddaughter, and she’s all either of us have left of him. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“... Thank you,” he rasped. He needed to leave before he completely lost it.

She caught his arm as he turned to go, “You be safe too.”

He nodded, to choked up to speak. Turning, he forced himself out the front door and back to where the horses waited by the fence.

Afterward he wasn't sure how he managed to get up into the saddle with his shaky hands and his eyes blurred with tears. He clung to the horse’s mane as Levi wordlessly took the reins from him and lead them back toward the road.

This was the right thing to do.

Marco was gone, but their daughter was here. He’d do what was necessary to make the world a safer place for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this chapter turned out really sad - fuuuck. When I started writing it I didn't intend for it to be this way but ???
> 
> I'm going to have the epilogue up in a few days - I've had it planned out since I started this story so it won't take me long to write and I promise it won't be as much of a downer as this chapter turned out to be.
> 
> In the meantime you can find me on tumbr - rosietheraven


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this epilogue takes place a few years down the road and we're going to assume that in the meantime nothing horrible happened to anyone.

  

**May 855 - Scouting Legion Headquarters**

The muddy road churned under their horse’s hooves as the cavalcade thundered down the road from the Capital. Jean unconsciously squeezed the reins. Even though it had only been two weeks, he was glad to be heading back to the Legion Headquarters.

When the castle came into view, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He leaned forward over his horse’s neck and kicked him into a gallop.

He only heard a snatch of Captain Levi’s angry curse as he charged out of formation and headlong down the road. He pushed his hood back as he came under the raised gate well ahead of everyone else. The courtyard was full of young soldiers; the Legion was certainly attracting more recruits these days. He eased his horse to a stop and threw himself off the animal’s back.

“ _Papa!_ ”

Jean whirled toward the sound, and caught sight of a small hand waving excitedly, in a second story window.

He could always take the stairs, but it seemed silly when there was a faster way.

He fired his maneuver gear hooks into the wall just under the window flew up to the ledge. Cecile laughed as he helped her scramble up onto the window sill and into his arms. They nuzzled each other’s necks, and Jean felt a wave of happy calm.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Jean lift his head.

Commander Erwin, the usual piles of paper all over his desk, raised one of his thick eyebrows. Armin, sitting in a chair across from him, was unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter.

“Glad to see you’re all back,” Erwin said smoothly, “How was the Queen?”

“Ah… she’s… fine,” Jean stammered.

“Good. You'd better get down before Levi sees,” The Alpha added nonchalantly. Completely unruffled by the reunion occurring in his window frame, Erwin returned his attention to his papers.

“Right,” Jean wrapped an arm tightly around Cecile’s waist.“Want to go down with me?”

She nodded eagerly.

"Here we go," Jean pulled the trigger on his gear and the cables lowered them down to the ground. They weren't going very fast at all, but Cecile squealed happily, clinging tight to his harness.

As they eased down, the rest of the squad trotted into the courtyard. _So much for not being seen._

Jean touched down gently and moved Cecile to his hip, “You weren't bothering Armin and the Commander were you?” He asked anxiously.

She vigorously shook her head no, “They have a lot of paper. I can use it, I’m allowed.”

“Oh you are, are you?”

“Yes - oh!” She wriggled fiercely, “Down! Put me down!”  The moment her feet touched the ground she took off running and plowed directly into Mikasa and Sasha, who crouched to nuzzle her in greeting.

Sasha grinned and ruffled her hair, “Were you good for Eren and Armin?”

She started chatting animatedly to both the Alpha females

Before she was born, Jeah had worried that his daughter would be alone, but between Marco’s family, his own mother, and his squadmates in the Scouting Legion, Cecile would never lack for family.

He was jarred out of his reverie by Captain Levi scowling at him. “Stable duty,” the Alpha sighed.

Jean frowned down at him, “Oh come on!”

“And you’re fixing that masonry under the Commander’s window!”

Jean’s response was cut off my a small growl. Cecile was clinging to his cape and glaring up at the Captain. Jean blinked down at his four year old daughter in surprise, “ _Cecile_ , don’t be rude.”

Jean could have sworn that Levi looked amused for a moment before his face returned to his usual expression of boredom.

“Just... take care of it tomorrow. I have to remind Erwin again to get all you brats your own squads so you can all get the hell out of my hair.”

***

Jean wiped the sweat off his forehead as he tossed a pitchfork of hay down into the manger. There were worse things than stable duty he supposed. At least Cecile was being good, she liked being around the animals too much to misbehave and get sent back into the castle.

“ _Papa, there’s a cat!_ ”

Cecile was determinedly making her way toward a shaggy old cat napping on top of a hay bale. Jean sighed, the barn was full of cats and Cecile couldn't resist trying to make friends with all of them.

“Be careful _cherie_ ,” He cautioned. It was always hard not to fuss over her too much.

Cecile stretched out  a tentative hand, letting the old cat sniff her fingers.

Jean watched, bemused. No one would ever mistake her for anyone’s child but his. She had his tawny hair, his long nose, his pointed chin. Her skin tanned brown in the summer instead of burning or freckling.

She let out a little gasp as her fingers brushed shaggy fur. “ _Papa_ , he’s letting me pet him!” She smiled up at him, her dark brown eyes open wide in wonder.

Jean smiled. Cecile didn't _completely_ take after him; not the eyes anyway.

She had Marco’s eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHh I've known what the last sentence of this fic was going to be for months now 
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you for reading. Even though i don't respond to all of them because I'm a big nervous baby, I appreciate all your comments so much. 
> 
> Thanks for going on this trip with me into ABO M!preg land!


End file.
